


Time Turned

by DayDreamer315



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Bashing, Helpful Malfoys, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayDreamer315/pseuds/DayDreamer315
Summary: Harry finds a novel use for a time-turner.
Comments: 189
Kudos: 1219





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hey look. My muse has wondered off in a completely different direction again.

Harry Potter opened his eyes and looked around. He was in the Hogwarts hospital wing and Hermione Granger was just removing the chain from around his neck as she tucked her time-turner back under her robes.

Harry smirked slightly but returned his face to a shocked expression when he looked back at the bushy haired girl. Hermione then rushed to explain about what a time-turner was and how it worked. From there they ran down to Hagrid’s hut to save Buckbeak.

They waited and watched as Fudge and Macnair made their way down. And once they had seen Buckbeak the two teens got the hippogriffinto the forest and then went back to waiting.

Harry hated it as he watched Pettigrew escape when Remus shifted to Moony. When he ended up down by the lake he made sure to cast his patronus to send the dementors away.

From there it was up to the charms class window to rescue Sirius after he was locked up there. Going down to one of the many courtyardsthe three of them got off the hippogriff to say their goodbyes.

After a moment Harry asked Hermione for a private moment with his godfather. She agreed, but didn’t go too far, just a few feet away. It gave the illusion of privacy without there actually being any. Harry turned slightly to cover him pulling his wand and casting a silent muffliato charm.

“Sirius, I need you to listen closely.” Harry said firmly.

“Harry, what’s going on?” Sirius was confused by the boys sudden change.

“Not now, we don’t have long before she understands what’s happening and tries to take down my spell. I need you to go to Grimmauld Place.” Harry held up a hand to silence the man. “I understand you are going to have a lot of questions, and I promise I will tell you, but not now. Go to Grimmauld. I will meet you there on July 1st at 9 am. I’m going to be sending Remus soon.

I know you hate it there, but hopefully you won’t have to be there too long. Just try to keep your spirits up. You won’t be alone for long, I promise.”

Sirius was sceptical, but he couldn’t deny Harry, not with the pleading look that was clear in his eyes. “Ok. I’ll go.”

“Thank you Siri.” Harry threw himself forward to hug his godfather.

Sirius didn’t hesitate and just wrapped his arms around the far too small boy. After everything, he just wanted to keep him safe, but he knew he had failed to do so.

Dropping his spell, Harry said goodbye to his godfather again before watching him fly off into the night.

* * *

After finally being released from Madame Pomfrey's intimidating care Harry made his way to Remus’s office. Going in he could see the exhausted werewolf packing up his office.

Pulling his wand Harry slowly walked around the room casting all kinds of secrecy and privacy wards, he couldn’t have anyone eavesdropping. While he did that he let Remus explain to him just why he had chosen to pack up and leave.

Once he had finished Harry turned and walked over to where Remus was standing. “Remus, I need you to do something for me.”

“Harry?” Remus was confused, Harry had never called him by his first name before, and more than that, he had just become so serious.

“I know that you are going to have a lot of questions, but I can’t explain now. There’s just too much of a risk of us being interrupted. I sent Sirius to 12 Grimmauld Place, and he can’t stay there on his own for very long. It’s his parents home and it isn’t good for his mental state to be alone there. I want you to go there and stay with him, talk with him and try and help him with the after-effects of the dementors as best as you can. No one knows about his Padfoot form so you can take him out of the house like that and let him run and play. It should help him a bit.”

“Harry, what’s going on? Why are you acting like this?” Remus asked worriedly.

“Not now.” Harry said again. “I’m going to be meeting the two of you there at 9 am July 1st. I can explain everything then. But you can not tell anyone where you are going, not even the Headmaster. For now this needs to stay just between the three of us.”

Remus was a little uncomfortable with not informing Albus, but for Harry, he would do it. “Ok. I’ll go straight to stay with Sirius.”

“Thanks Moony.” Harry smiled and gave the man a hug.

* * *

On the train ride back to King’s Cross Harry told Ron and Hermione that he needed to go to the loo and slipped from the compartment just as he saw Draco Malfoy walk past without Crabbe and Goyle. He knew if the other boy saw him he would follow, such was the way of their little rivalry.

Walking quickly he made sure to bump his shoulder against Draco’s as he brushed past. He walked a few steps past the loo before turning around, thankfully there was no one else around. Moving quickly he grabbed Draco by the arm, throwing the loo door open he pushed the blond inside and shut and locked the door behind them. When Draco went to yell at him Harry covered his mouth with one hand while using the other to make sure his wand stayed pointing at the ground as he backed him up against the door.

“I’m not trying to fight you Draco, I just wanted to have a private word with you.”

“And just what is so important you needed to talk about it in the loo of all places.” Draco sneered, proud of how steady his voice was. It was taking everything not to start hyperventilating, Harry bloody Potter had him pressed up against the door.

Draco would never admit it out loud, but he had developed a rather massive crush on the brunette boy when they had only been 11. And now said boy was touching him and giving him his full attention, and it wasn't because they had been fighting.

Moving away slowly, Harry was pleased when Draco didn’t move to attack. “I have this for you. I need you to give it to your mother.”

Draco was confused as he looked at the letter Harr… Potter was holding out to him.

“It isn’t jinxed or cursed.”Harry assured. “I need assistance with something and I think your mum is the best help I might be able to get.”

“What is it about?” Draco cautiously took the letter.

“When we first started at Hogwarts you told me that there were some families that are better than others, I disagreed with you then, I don’t so much anymore.” Harry said diplomatically. “I’ve managed to find myself in a rather… complicated situation, and I know I can’t deal with it on my own.”

“Fine, I will give this to my mother.” Draco conceded. “In return you will owe me a favour, and if this is some kind of prank I will make your next school year a living nightmare.”

“I would expect nothing less.” Harry gave Draco a blinding smile.

Draco had to swallow a few times before he managed to find his voice, he just hoped he wasn't blushing. “And just how do you expect us to get out of here without anyone knowing?”

Outside the door they could hear voices.

“Like this.”

Harry wrapped his invisibility cloak around his shoulders, smiling at the stunned look on the blonds face. “I’m in a compartment halfway down the next car. If you could just walk past it I will follow you and slip in once no one is around.”

Draco just nodded, still in shock. Once Harry had covered his head, Draco turned and walked out.

Harry put a hand on each one of his shoulders so he would know where he was. After that it was easy to just walk behind him, letting go once he was in front of his compartment. Once the hall was empty, and enough time had past Draco was out of sight since he didn’t want to have to deal with Ron fighting with him, Harry opened the compartment door and went in, taking off his cloak once the door was closed.

“Harry?” Hermione said startled. “What were you doing under your cloak? I thought you went to the loo. I hope you weren’t doing anything foolish.”

Harry held back a growl at the overbearing girls attitude. “Not to worry Hermione. I just threw it on when I saw Malfoy coming out of his compartment, I didn’t want to have to deal with him today.”

“Good.” Hermione nodded, pleased for once Harry hadn’t done something stupid.

“Ah, you should have shown that snake his place. It would have been great, he wouldn’t have even been able to get you in trouble since he wouldn’t have seen you.” Ron whined before getting up with a smile. “Come on, maybe we can still catch him.”

After Hermione finished yelling at the red head Harry shook his head and sat down. “No point, he’s already long gone, and he wasn't alone which would have made it hard to avoid bumping into anyone if it was both of us under the cloak.”

Ron just pouted but sat down too.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful.

* * *

After leaving the train Harry acted like everything was normal as he went to where his Uncle was waiting. He could see out of the corner of his eye that Draco was still watching him.

And it would seem that Narcissa Malfoy had noticed her sons distraction and was watching as well. Harry saw the momentary shock that managed to break past her Slytherin mask when his Uncle cuffed him on the back of the head. Harry had been distracted with everything going on around him and had apparently missed his Uncle demanding they leave.

Turning away, Harry followed Vernon out of the station.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have changed events and the timeline a bit to better match my story.  
> Some of the memories are memories of memories and have been arranged in the order Harry wanted them to be seen.

Harry made sure to act like nothing was different after he arrived home. He knew that Figg watched him extra closely the week after he arrived back because that was when Dumbledore thought there was the biggest chance of him trying to run. Harry hated having to be back on Privet Drive, but he needed to play along, or, at least let Dumbledore think he was playing along.

At dawn on July 1st Harry slipped from the house under his invisibility cloak and started walking. He wanted to be a good ways away before he summoned the Knight Bus. No one from the magical world could know what he was up too.

Once he was at least 5 kilometres away from Privet Drive Harry slipped into a small wooded area and removed his cloak once he was alone before going back out to the street and summoning the bus.

* * *

Harry arrived at the little park by Grimmauld Place just a little after 8. He was just going to walk around for a bit to kill time when he heard barking and was bowled over by a big black dog.

Remus just stood by and laughed as he watched Sirius pin Harry and start licking his face. His tail was wagging so hard his entire body was moving.

“Get off me you silly mutt.” Harry growled as he finally managed to get his bearings enough to get his godfather to stop licking him, and wasn't that an odd thing to be happening.

As soon as he was sitting he tried to give Padfoot a stern look but couldn’t. He had missed him so much. Breaking out in a huge grin, he hugged the dog animagus around the neck. He was just pleased it looked like Remus had managed to subject the dog to a good grooming. Padfoot was still far too thin, not that Harry could talk, but his fur was soft and seemed to be thicker than the last time they had met.

“We were just out for our morning walk when he caught your scent.” Remus smiled.

“Yeah, I wasn't sure how long the bus would take so I came early.” Harry said as he tried, and failed, to get up. It would seem his dogfather didn’t want to get off his lap. “If you let me get up we can go and get ice cream.”

Never one to turn down ice cream, Sirius backed up and let Harry up, but he wasn't going to let his godson get far away.

“Why don’t we just go home and you can explain what’s going on?” Remus tried, ignoring the betrayed look on his best friend/dogs face.

“Because there are others that will be arriving to hear my explanation. I told them to arrive by 9:05 so I would have time to explain to you before anyone just showed up.” Harry explained.

Understanding, Remus started walking towards the nearest ice cream shop. As they walked Harry and Remus talked about how Harry’s summer had been, Sirius barked and grumbled his input as he kept himself pressed against Harry’s side. Both Sirius and Remus got a good laugh when Harry explained how he threatened his Aunt and Uncle with the fact Sirius was his godfather.

* * *

After arriving back at number 12 Harry called for Dobby. The little elf appeared almost instantly before squeaking in pure shock at the mess the house was in. It took Harry a bit to convince the excitable little elf that he didn’t need to clean. He just told Dobby that there was something he needed to see.

At 9 exactly there was a nock at the front door, something that confused Harry since in his letter to Narcissa he had suggested that she floo over. It was Harry that went to the door since Sirius and Remus had just assumed it was his invited guest.

Harry was both startled and pleased to see Luna Lovegood on the step.

“Luna?” Harry was confused, but still drew the girl into a hug.

“The wrackspurt said that I should be here today.” Luna smiled a dreamy smile. “I brought pudding.”

Harry just smiled. Only Luna…

“Ms. Lovegood, it’s nice to see you again.” Remus smiled at his former student.

“Hello Professor, hello Stubby.” Luna went straight to the table and started pulling bowls of all different kinds of pudding out of her bag.

Harry chuckled before looking over to the two men. “It’s fine Pads, Luna knows how to keep a secret. I trust her with both your life and mine. You may as well turn back, or she might not let you have your pudding.”

Luna gasped. “I would never be so mean. He just wouldn’t be able to have any of the chocolate, it isn’t good for dogs.”

Sirius turned back instantly. Remus might be the one with the chocolate obsession, but Sirius loved it too.

With Remus and Sirius distracted by pudding Harry managed to get their wands away, he knew they weren’t going to appreciate their visitors.

“Harry, why did you just take our wands?” Remus questioned around a spoonful of chocolate pudding.

“Because you aren’t going to like who arrives next and I just figured it would be better to remove the temptation to hex them. I am asking you, please, let me explain everything before you do anything.” Harry pleaded.

* * *

Narcissa gave a slight smile as she gathered everyone in the floo room. At the end of the school year her son had given her a letter from Harry Potter, something that had confused her.

In the letter Harry requested her assistance in getting Lucius and Severus, along with herself and Draco to her Aunts house. Narcissa wasn't sure why he would ever want her to get them all to that dump, but she was willing to do it, if only to allow Draco to spend a little more time with his crush.

“What is this about?” Severus drawled for what must have been the hundredth time.

“I have told you, we will all know when we get there.” Narcissa sighed. “And you will behave yourself, all of you. I have been assured there is a reason for this and that we are in no danger.”

“Come on, it’s almost time.” Draco said as he moved forward, he really wanted to see Harry again, he had thought he was going to have to wait until September.

* * *

Narcissa went through the floo first. Harry was standing there and greeted her formally.

“Cissa?” Sirius said in hostile confusion. Then he seemed to start having an apoplectic fit as she was followed by her son, then her husband, and then Snape.

Snape was just getting ready to pull his wand as Sirius got ready to throw a fit when both Harry and Narcissa snapped at the two to behave at the exact same time.

Once she was sure the men were going to behave Narcissa formally greeted everyone before introducing those who came with her. She knew that most already knew each other, but manners would always matter to her.

“Before anyone flips out, I have asked you all here for a very specific reason.” Harry said as he guided everyone into the drawing room where he had had Sirius set up the Black’s extra large pensive. “I know many in this house have issues with each other, but I would request that you all wait until I finish before anyone pulls their wand.”

“Like the mutt could resist.” Severus sneered.

“And that is why I took his wand before you arrived.” Harry shrugged. “I have a series of memories that everyone here needs to see. I would prefer to keep some things to myself, but everyone needs to get the full picture so we are going to be covering a lot. Some parts aren’t going to make sense until the end, but I will ask that you wait to ask any major questions until the end.”

Everyone was confused, but agreed to do as requested. They all gathered around the pensive. Harry made sure that there were stools for Dobby and Kreacher to stand on so they could join too.

Once everyone was in place, they all placed a finger in the pensive and allowed their minds to be drawn in.

* * *

_Baby Harry was placed on the doorstep of a muggle home by Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hagrid._

_A young Harry was being yelled at for burning the bacon. When Harry said that he couldn’t see the top of the stove because he was too small Petunia grabbed the frying pan and hit him with it before dragging the child to a cupboard and throwing him in._

_Harry came home from his first semester of primary school, he was happy to show his Aunt and Uncle he had gotten all A’s. The large whale like man started yelling about how he was cheating and making his Dudders look bad. The memory ended as Vernon repeatedly punched the child in the stomach until he got sick before throwing him in the cupboard._

_Harry was running from a group of kids that were shouting about ‘Harry Hunting’._

_More memories of the abuse Harry suffered over his childhood._

_Harry received his first Hogwarts letter, it was taken away._

_More and more letters arrived until they left._

_Hagrid arrived at the hut on the rock to explain to Harry he was a wizard._

_Harry’s first trip to Diagon Alley._

“You forgot the potion prep book.” Severus said, but he didn’t sneer, as they saw Harry collecting his books. After seeing all the abuse the child had suffered he just couldn’t bring himself to hate him anymore.

“I only learned recently that all of my book lists have been edited to leave off all supplementary books.” Harry told him.

_At Hogwarts Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville are running through the halls at night to avoid Filch. They arrive at a door and Hermione spells it open. Inside is a massive Cerberus._

_“_ What in Merlin’s name was that doing in the school?” Narcissa was horrified something like that was near children.

“Dumbledore.”

_Hagrid has a dragon._

“Told you so.” Draco muttered to his godfather.

_Harry and Draco find the thing that was killing unicorns in the forest and it tries to attack Harry._

“Why didn’t you tell me they sent you into the Forbidden Forest in your first year?” Lucius demanded of his son.

“I wrote to you about it.” Draco defended.

“Dumbledore has wards around the school that allows him to stop any letter that has key words in it.” Harry said. “That year any mention of dead unicorns was on that list so all letters about it were sent directly to him so he could edit them before sending them on.”

“How dare that man?” Lucius snarled.

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione go to McGonagall for help and are ignored._

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione go through the trap door and through the challenges. Harry reaches the end and learns Voldemort was possessing Quirrell all year._

There was plenty of shocked gasps, but no one could bring themselves to speak as the memory finished as Quirrell died.

_Harry is rescued by Fred, George and Ron. Fred and George argue that the Dursley’s were starving Harry and are ignored. Ron says nothing._

_The barrier to Platform 9 ¾ is solid. Ron drags Harry to the car and forces him in._

_Petrifications start._

_Harry finds the diary and sees a memory of Tom catching Hagrid._

“That can’t be right.” Remus says.

“Wait for it.” Harry replies.

_Harry and Ron go see the acromantulas._

“If you ever do something so stupid again I am grounding you for the rest of your life.” Sirius says in a far to serious voice.

“I hadn’t realized the nest had gotten that big.” Severus says in surprise.

“I will be speaking with the board.” Lucius mutters.

_Harry and Ron learn Ginny was taken. They go to Lockhart. They find the entrance to the Chamber and go in. They get separated after Lockhart tries to obliviate them. Harry continues on and meets Tom. Tom sets the basilisk after Harry. Harry kills the basilisk and saves Ginny by destroying the diary._

“Is the basilisk still there?” Severus questions hopefully.

“As far as I know.” Harry shrugs.

“That’s it, you're being homeschooled from now on.” Sirius says, not loosening the death grip he has on Harry. Remus is holding him just as tightly on the other side.

“How are you even still alive?” Draco murmurs. “Honestly, it’s like you draw everything deadly to you.”

“The Dark Lords a half-blood?” Lucius gasps in shock.

“Yup.”

_Harry tries to drop divination and is denied by Dumbledore and McGonagall._

“That isn’t right, you have until October to switch.” Lucius says in confusion.

“They had their reasons.” Harry grumbles. (1)

_Dementors attack the quidditch match._

_Pettigrew is alive but escapes._

“Sorry about that curse, but you really were being a git.” Harry mumbled to Severus.

_Hermione has a time turner. They go back and do it all again._

“How in Merlin’s ghost did that girl get a time turner?” Lucius says in shock.

“Dumbledore arranged it so she could take all the electives since her grades are so perfect.” Harry sneers.

“Grades are perfect?” Severus says in confusion. “She is passible but generally only averages low EE’s in my class. I know it's the same with charms and herbology.”

“Whenever she doesn’t get the grade she wants she takes the test, essay, or assignment to Dumbledore and he remarks it for her and edits it in the final grades report. He also gives her extra credit assignments to get her even higher marks. He often does that to control the standing of the different students in their years.” Harry explains.

“And just how is that supposed to help her with her OWLs and NEWTs?” Remus mutters.

“Dumbledore arranges for certain people to be tested by his friends.” harry says. “He gives them a list of the students he wants them to downgrade, usually Slytherin’s, and those he wants them to give higher grades, his favourites or those he thinks might be useful to him.”

“It looks like the board is going to have to start auditing the final grades and the teachers marks.” Lucius mutters, annoyed he had been so disappointed in his son for doing poorly only to learn he may have been being downgraded by the old coot.

_Harry has a dream about Barty Crouch Jr., Pettigrew, and Voldemort. Harry wakes up and writes to Sirius._

“I haven’t gotten that letter yet.” Sirius says.

“You won’t, because I didn’t write it.” Harry tells him.

“What?” Remus is confused.

“Wait until the end, it will make sense.”

_Death Eaters attack the Quidditch World Cup._

_Arthur goes to help out Mad-Eye to keep him out of trouble._

_Dumbledore announces the Tri-Wizard Tournament._

_Harry’s name comes out of the cup and he is forced to compete._

“I swear, you have the worst luck ever.” Draco mutters and everyone agrees.

_Harry’s standing in the middle of an arena with a dragon. Harry outflies the dragon._

“I am going to kill that old goat.” Sirius growls.

_Dobby gives Harry gillyweed. The second task is explained._

_The third task is explained. Crouch Sr. is in the forest and trying to get help._

_Harry and Cedric meet in the centre of the maze and agree to take the cup together. Cedric is killed. Voldemort is reborn. Harry and Voldemort duel. Harry escapes._

_Mad-Eye takes Harry into the castle. Mad-eye tries to kill Harry. Harry is saved by Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape. Polyjuice wears off to reveal Barty Crouch Jr. Barty explains how he got out of Azkaban and everything he did._

“Guess I wasn't the first after all.” Sirius mumbles.

_Fudge refuses to believe Voldemort has returned. It is announced Crouch was kissed before he could be taken to the DMLE._

“That man really is an idiot.” Lucius says.

_Harry and Dudley get attacked by dementors._

_Harry is collected by The Order and taken to Grimmauld._

_Harry faces a trial for underage magic._

_Harry is back at school and has detention with Umbridge. He is forced to write lines with a blood-quill._

“That’s highly illegal.” Both Snape and Lucius snarl.

“I will gut that toad.” Sirius growls.

“That’s the bitch that hates anything not pure-blood pure human.” Remus adds. “Deloris Umbridge. She’s always pushing some new restriction.”

“Are you ok Harry?” Draco asks softly.

“I’m fine, it won’t happen again.” Harry gives the blond a small smile.

_Harry goes to McGonagall for help and gets told to just keep his head down._

Everyone is outraged by the clear lack of care McGonagall has for her students.

_Harry goes through more detentions. He is forced to write for hours with a blood-quill._

_Harry dreams of Nagini’s attack on Arthur Weasley._

_Harry teaches the D.A._

_Harry has a vision of Sirius being tortured in the middle of his history OWL._

_Harry warns Snape. Umbridge almost uses the cruciatus on Harry and admits she was the one that sent the dementors after him._

_Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville ride thestrals to the Ministry. It’s a set up. Bellatrix kills Sirius. Harry gets possessed but survives. Harry destroys Dumbledores office but is finally told the prophecy._

Harry and Remus are both holding on to a stunned Sirius. He can’t believe his own cousin would kill him. There was a code in the Black family, they could do almost anything to each other, but never kill.

Narcissa moves over to her cousin and joins the hug.

_Draco is called into Voldemort’s throne room. Looking around he sees Bellatrix slowly dragging her wand up and down his mums throat. Lucius is between Rabastan and Rodolphus. A chalk white Severus is standing next to Fenrir Greyback. The threat is understood and Draco allows himself to be marked and is given the task of killing Dumbledore._

Everyone is horrified. They all know that Draco wasn't given a choice and only did what he did to protect his family.

Narcissa, Lucius, and Severus all take turns hugging Draco and assuring him it will be ok.

_Severus makes an unbreakable vow with Narcissa that he will help Draco kill Dumbledore._

Narcissa, Draco and Lucius are grateful to see how far Severus will go for his godson.

By this point Sirius and Remus are already so disillusioned with Dumbledore they don’t even argue with killing him.

_Harry gets the Half-Blood Prince’s potion book._

Harry smirks over at Severus.

_All the memories about Tom Riddle’s life. From the first view of his parents until he arrives at Hogwarts._

“Wow.” Draco mutters.

“Yup, he never stood a chance.” Harry says. “Doesn’t make what he did any less awful, but still…”

_A fun little memory of Harry and Luna having fun at the Slug Club Christmas party._

Most laugh. Luna sends a wink at Draco.

_Dumbledore finally admits to the existence of horcruxes and explains them._

Everyone is horrified.

_Harry and Dumbledore go to collect the horcrux in the cave._

_Severus and Dumbledore are in the Headmasters office. Severus is treating his injured hand and explaining he can’t stop the curse. Dumbledore is going to die. Dumbledore orders Severus to kill him when the time is right._

_Harry and Dumbledore arrive on the astronomy tower. Draco can’t bring himself to kill him. Severus kills Dumbledore and get’s Draco away._

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione make plans to hunt horcruxes._

_Harry is at the Dursley’s with other Order members. Remus pulls Harry aside and tells him about secretly getting married. They take Polyjuice to look like him. Hedwig and Mad-Eye are killed and George loses an ear._

“Who did I marry?” Remus questions in shock.

“I’m not telling.” Harry smiles slightly sadly. “I’ve edited everything so you won’t be able to see her face, or hear or see her name.”

_Remus tells Harry he’s going to be a dad and freaks out. Harry calms him down. Remus asks Harry to be the godfather._

Remus hugs Harry close.

_Kreacher tells the story of how Regulus died._

Kreacher starts to sob about his Great Master.

Sirius is stunned to learn just what his brother had done.

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione sneak into the Ministry and steal the locket._

_A silver doe patronus brings Harry the sword of Gryffindor._

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione get captured and taken to Malfoy manor. Draco is called in to identify Harry for Bellatrix and lies, saying it isn’t him. They are sent to the dungeon where they find Ollivander, Luna, and Griphook._

_Memories of Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco all sneaking down to the dungeons to give the prisoners healing supplies and food._

_Dobby arrives to save them and helps them to escape but is killed by Bellatrix. Harry and Luna hold a funeral for Dobby._

Both Harry and Luna hug a fearful and proud Dobby, thanking him.

_When Harry asks Luna what it was like to be held prisoner in Malfoy Manor her answer is simple. “They were as much prisoners as we were, but at least we had someone trying to help us, there was no escape for them and they knew it.”_

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione break into Gringott’s and escape on a dragon._

“How many times are you going to mess with dragons?” Remus groans.

“It wasn't like it was planned.” Harry mutters.

_They arrive at Hogsmeade and are snuck into the school._

_As they prepare for battle Remus pulls Harry aside and announces that he had a son, Edward Remus ‘Teddy’ Lupin._

_Harry, Ron and Hermione go to get Ravenclaw’s Diadem from the ROR. They run into Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. Crabbe tortures Harry and Draco stops it. Crabbe casts fiendfyre but loses control. Harry, Ron, and Hermione get on brooms to escape._

_Harry goes back for Draco and tells Ron and Hermione to grab Crabbe and Goyle. After Harry gets Draco and they are on their way out he sees Ron and Hermione are alone on their brooms. He tries to go back for the other two but it’s too late._

_Once outside the room Harry, Ron and Hermione argue about how they just let Crabbe and Goyle die. Ron and Hermione defend that they were just Death Eaters and Slytherins. Harry’s response is that because of how they just acted they were no better._

Lucius, Narcissa, and Severus all thank Harry. Draco walks over and gives Harry a hug, ignoring Luna’s giggles.

_Harry is walking through the Great Hall and seeing all the bodies of those they lost in the first attack. He stops and is looking down at the body of Remus Lupin. His arm is outstretched and his hand is clasping the hand of the woman next to him._

“Is that…?” Remus questions softly.

“Yeah. Neither of you would listen and stay home. You both wanted to make the world a better place for Teddy.” Harry mumbled as he and Remus hugged.

“Where was Teddy?” Sirius asks, worried about the boy he never even saw.

“He was at home with his mum’s mum.” Harry tells them.

_Harry finds Severus in the Shrieking Shack. Severus gives him the memories but Harry stays and refuses to leave until he’s dead so that he wouldn’t have to be alone._

Severus is touched by the fact the boy he thought hated him didn’t want him to be alone as he died.

_Harry watches the memories and learns he is a horcrux and that Dumbledore was basically grooming him to die._

Everyone is outraged by this revelation.

_Fred is killed._

_Voldemort calls Harry out to the Forbidden Forest if he wants the killing to stop. Harry goes._

Everyone is angry at him for being so reckless.

_Voldemort casts the killing curse, Harry doesn’t even try to block it._

_Harry is laying on the ground and Voldemort sends Narcissa to check if he is dead. Narcissa asks about Draco and Harry tells her he’s alive. Narcissa turns and lies to Voldemort._

_Voldemort cast the cruciatus at Harry. Harry doesn’t move._

“How?” Lucius and Severus both gasp, both having been placed under the curse during the last war.

“You have to really mean it.” Harry says.

_Short memories show as each horcrux is destroyed._

Kreacher cheers at the destruction of the locket.

_Neville kills Nagini with the sword of Gryffindor. Harry confronts Voldemort.The Malfoy's choose to walk away from Voldemort. Fighting begins again. Kreacher leads the house elf army in a charge against the Death Eaters._

_Harry duals Voldemort and wins. The war is over._

Everyone lets out a cheer.

_Kingsley is made Minister of Magic. Harry speaks up for the Malfoy’s along with Luna and Ollivander. Lucius is sentenced to 5 years house arrest. Narcissa is given 5 years probation. Draco is given 1 year of probation._

_Harry attends Remus’s funeral. A baby is wrapped in a blanket in his arms as he looks over the graves of Teddy’s mum, Remus, and Sirius._

“How did I end up there?” Sirius questions in slight shock.

“I had a marker placed there for you.” Harry says sadly.

_Time goes by as they start to rebuild. Harry starts to get more involved with the Ministry and Kingsley. He wants to make the world a more fair place._

_Six Months after the final battle Dumbledore reappears and announces his death was faked._

“How?” Severus questions in shock.

“I wasn't with him at all times. Just after we entered the cave he swapped himself out for a golem. It only needed to last a few hours after all. And the cursed hand was faked.” Harry growled.

“I’m sorry, but this is going to hurt you guys.” Harry warned as the next memory began.

_As Albus finished announcing his own survival he called forward others. James and Lily Potter walk up next to him with another dark haired boy that looks slightly like Harry, but healthier._

_It is explained that they all survived that night but once they learned that Harry was the one that would be needed to defeat Voldemort again they had stepped aside, taking Harry’s younger twin, Jamie, with them to live in America. They talk about how hard it was to have to leave behind one of their boys to be trained, but they had done it for the ‘greater good’ since he needed to be ready when Voldemort returned. (2)_

“Trained! You weren’t trained, you were abused.” Severus said in pained fury as he saw the woman he had once loved.

“Exactly. Dumbledore’s entire plan rested on me willingly walking to my death. That isn’t somethinga happy, healthy, well loved child does.” Harry muttered.

_Dumbledore, Lily, and James try to take control and make the world the way they want, but it is Harry that the people look to and listen too._

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione start to grow distant as Ron and Hermione start spending more time with Jamie and his parents. Harry turns to Neville, Luna and Draco while spending time with Teddy._

_James and Harry are arguing about dark creatures. Harry is using Remus as an example. James attacks Remus saying he was only good because Albus made him so and that without Albus he would have been as bad as Greyback. Harry is furious, but then starts to question how Remus and Sirius never seemed to know that Harry had been a twin._

_The arguing continues as Harry works out that James, Lily, and Albus used memory charms on Sirius and a ritual on Remus to change their memories. Harry is disgusted and says so._

_Harry and the Potters are arguing again about how dark doesn’t equal evil. Harry brings up Severus and everything he did for the light. Lily starts insulting Severus’s memory. Harry calls her out for being a cruel and horrible person. When James starts yelling at him about how bad Severus was Harry’s response is to point out that Severus owned up to his mistakes and spent the rest of his life fighting to make the world a better place while protecting Harry. James ran away like a coward. Harry tells James in no uncertain terms that Severus was a far better man than he could ever be. James hits Harry._

_Harry is standing by the graves of Remus and Sirius with a young toddler that looks just like Remus. He’s telling them that as far as he was concerned Sirius and Remus were the closest thing to parents he had._

_Harry and Kingsley manage to pass an equality bill that Albus opposed._

_Albus arrives at Harry’s home with a few of those loyal to him. He announces that Harry has been turned evil by the horcrux and has him arrested._

_Harry is sent straight to Azkaban. Lucius, Narcissa and Draco bribe the guards to keep the dementors away from him since they know what they do to him._

_Harry meets every week with either Draco or Luna and they explain what has been happening. Albus manages to sway Kingsley back to his way of thinking. Creatures are once again being persecuted and dark witches and wizards are started to be targeted. Every time Luna visits she brings Teddy with her._

_Years pass and things just keep getting worse. The Magical world of Britain is tearing itself apart again. More and more people with dark cores are being rounded up and charged with anything they can find. Dumbledore is regaining his position as only those who had actually fought that day knew what had actually happened and who had been there and who hadn’t. Albus starts to claim that he was the one in charge of the Hogwarts defenders._

_While a majority of the magical world is once again falling for Dumbledore’s lies, those who were at Hogwarts aren't. Dean Thomas and Dennis Creevey both get jobs as guards at Azkaban so they can be there for Harry and get him anything he needs. Most of the students who went to school with Harry remain loyal to him and his ideas, this does not include Ron and Hermione._

_Dennis escorts Luna and Teddy into Harry’s cell._

_“This was supposed to be Draco’s week?” Harry questions but sees the look on Luna’s face and he gathers Teddy into his lap. “What has happened?”_

_“Two days ago Draco was arrested by Ron and Jamie.” Luna says sadly._

_“What is the plan to get him out? Or will he be joining me here?”_

_“Neither.” Luna has tears in her eyes. “They aren’t even bothering with show trials anymore. Draco was thrown through the veil of death less than an hour after he was taken. We didn’t even find out about his arrest until the next morning.”_

_Harry tightens his grip on Teddy as he swallows back tears. “How are Lucius and Cissa?”_

_“Cissa was with Draco at the time of his arrest, she tried to protect him… She took a cutting curse to the throat. They just left her there to die.” Luna growls._

_“What is Lucius doing?” Harry asks._

_“For now, grieving. But I give him a week or two before he goes after them and takes as many out with him as he can.”_

_Harry just nods in understanding. “So what news do you bring me besides that? Your last visit you said you were on to something that might help.”_

_“Lucius and I were talking and he gave me this.” Luna lays a time-turner on the desk._

_“A time-turner?”_

_“This isn’t just any time-turner. This is a Malfoy family heirloom, but it is useless to us. It only works for someone that has used a turner before. Turning this one won’t take you an hour back, it will take you back to the last time you used a turner. If you were to spin it, it would take you back and drop you in your body the night Sirius escaped Hogwarts.”_

_Harry sat back in his chair thinking. Looking down at his godson he shakes his head. “I can’t. I swore to Remus I would put Teddy above all. If I use the turner Teddy will cease to exist. He is more important than the world to me.”_

_“It isn’t like that, not for Teddy. Teddy is like you Harry, he is a child of destiny.”_

_“A child of destiny?”_

_“Yes, you were born to save the world, Teddy is born to change it. No matter what happens, both of you will always be born. You may look different, or even have different parents, but your soul will be the same._

_If you use the turner Teddy’s soul will simply go back to waiting in the Elysian Fields. Whether he is born 9 months after your return or 9 years, Teddy Lupin will always be the first born son of Remus Lupin.”_

_“What should I do Luna?” Harry questions as he cuddles Teddy close._

_“It’s time for you to bring out your Hogwarts nature. You will need to be as brave as a lion, cunning as a snake, clever as a raven, and as hard working as a badger. You need to spend the next few weeks going over everything and making your plans. When you return you will only have a limited time frame before things are too far out of control._

_You will need to be ableto move quickly. You will need Remus and Sirius, but also Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, and Snape on your side if you are to succeed. Each will serve a vital purpose._

_There are certain things that must happen, things that can not be changed. As much as you might hate it, there is nothing you can do for Bertha Jorkins or the muggle Frank Bryce. They are destined to die regardless of your actions. Some deaths are simply set in stone and can not be undone._

_Barty Jr. will also need to escape and put your name in the Goblet of Fire. Lucius will figure out why and assist you in the repercussions of that. You are also going to need Draco and Snape to assist in making sure you aren’t in the school at the time the other schools arrive and the champions are chosen. I always wondered how you didn’t get sick since Dumbledore never bothered to get you your inoculations for things like ague._

_Once that’s done you can get to work fixing things. Cedric will need to go to the cemetery with you as a supporting witness, but he does not need to die, just play dead for a bit. And, as Snape so often told you, you have a disturbing talent for destroying any kind of potion.”_

_“Hey.” Harry grumbles defensively. “I got much better once I got the Prince’s book and learned properly.”_

_Luna giggled. “Yes, Lord Prince is going to need to take his rightful place and collect his potions journals. It would seem after his initial release from Azkaban the bumblebee got into his head and played around. He didn’t want his spy to have power, and he didn’t like those potions. Lucius can take you both to the goblins after you explain things to them._

_The goblins are very skilled at removing spells and enchantments, for a price.”_

_“Anything else?” Harry questions._

_“Yes, don’t forget to live this time. From what I can see on the next full moon you will have visitors sent to kill you. The Bee and his hive are still not liking that you are a symbol for the resistance. They see the best way to break us is to kill you. And let Cissa and I have our fun with matchmaking, we know what needs to be done.”_

_“As you wish Luna.” Harry kissed the top of the now dozing Teddy’s head._

“How does she know all that?” Lucius questioned thoughtfully. While much could be gathered through research, not everything could.

Harry chuckled. “I learned long ago, never second guess a Ravenclaw with seer blood, it never works in your favour.”

Luna just smiled angelically at those around her.

_Dean stops by Harry’s room._

_“Lucius walked right into Dumbles headquarters.”_

_“How many did he get?” Harry questions conversationally._

_“17, including that bitch, Granger and your dick of a father.” Dean smirks._

_“Good for him.”_

_Harry is in a large room filled with books. (3) The door is thrown open and three people walk in. Ron and Jamie start taunting Harry. But when the two pull their wands and get ready to attack the third person petrifies them both. It’s Percy Weasley._

_“Why are you still here?” Percy demands in desperation. “You were warned they were coming, you could have escaped.”_

_Harry gives the older man a light smile. “There was planning to do. Besides, I have my escape route ready.”_

_“Then go.” Percy pleads. “There are others here. If we don’t return in a few minutes they will come looking and we’ll both be killed.”_

_Harry smirked and pulled the turner out. “Not to worry Perce, time is on my side.”_

_Percy lets out a relieved breath. “Is there anything you can do for my family?”_

_“Plenty, and I assure you, I will.”_

_As they hear others coming closer Harry spins the turner._

_Thirteen year old Harry Potter is in the Hogwarts hospital wing. He smirks for a moment._

With the end of the final memory everyone is back in the drawing room in Grimmauld Place.

Harry looks around at the many stunned faces, only Luna is calm. “I am not asking you all to be friends, I am asking you to survive!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Just cause I can  
> (2) Around the dementors Harry remembers the golems that tried to protect him and to him it was real. That, combine with the memories of his childhood abuse is what causes him to pass out.  
> (3) I have decided there is a storage room in Azkaban for forbidden goods and Harry spends most of his time there reading and experimenting.


	3. Chapter 3

“If we all carry on as we are now we are all going to suffer and die.” Harry said in a hard voice. “If we work together we at least stand a chance to survive.”

Luna took up a position on Harry’s right.

“I… I don’t understand.” Sirius said in shock. “How could James and Lily do that to you… To us?”

“Dumbledore spent years brainwashing the students. He just paid special attention to James and Lily. He saw them as his perfect light warriors so made sure they were loyal to him above all. They were trained to hate anything dark. You come from a dark family. Remus is classed as a dark creature. Because of that they were taught that you were both expendable.” Harry told them sadly.

“But you're not dark.” Remus said in a sad voice.

“Albus Dumbledore is of the opinion that anything that he can’t do must be evil. He can’t use parslemagic. As such, it must be evil. If you look into it you’ll find parselmouths all over the world. In Britain Parseltongue wasn't considered evil since it is actually a healing branch of magic until Albus Dumbledore started telling people it was only used to hurt.

I was born a parselmouth. When I was about a year old James and Lily caught me talking to a snake in the backyard and freaked out thinking I was evil. It was around then Albus made his plan for them to flee, they actually just left me in the house with simple golems that last week. When Dumbles learned of my gift that prophecy made sense to him.”

“How so?” Severus questioned sadly.

“Because the magic of a parslemouth forbids one from killing another, especially if one is under age. It wasn't some great feat of magic that allowed me to survive. Since we were both parslemouths, and I was underage, as soon as Tom cast that spell his own magic turned on him and protected me.” Harry explained.

“It was just that simple?” Severus questioned in shock.

“Yup.” Harry smirked.

“So what’s the deal with Granger and the Weasley’s?” Draco questioned.

“That’s complicated. Like James and Lily, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny have all been trained that anything dark is evil, Molly made sure to try and teach all the children that. The older 5 boys just never bothered to listen to her, but Ron and Ginny fell for it.

Dumbledore arranged for them to be my ‘friends’ as a way to control me. Hermione was placed since Ron’s an idiot. They report pretty much everything I say and do to Dumbles. There’s no reasoning with them, they have just been indoctrinated to Dumbles world view to much.

Fred and George are true friends, and true Marauders. Percy can be a bit of a prat, but is actually a good guy. He just had a rough time because of his mum. Bill and Charlie are cool, they actually both had to flee the country to get away from their mum and her controlling nature. And Arthur isn’t bad.”

Lucius sneered. “That man turned his back on everything that makes our world what it is.”

“It isn't like he had a choice. Yes, he has always had an odd obsession with muggle stuff, but he did practice the olde ways when he was younger, his mum was a Black after all.” Harry shrugged. “But Molly doused him with a love potion when they were in their final year. She and Dumbledore managed to get him to sign an extremely lopsided marriage contract. He basically has no ability to do anything Molly doesn’t approve of. He tried for years to find a way to get out of it, but ended up just giving up and instead focused on protecting the kids. That’s why the older kids aren’t so prejudice, he taught them in secret.

His father, Septimus, was furious about what Molly and Albus did and felt he had no choice but to cut Arthur out of his will, that’s why Arthur and Molly won’t inherit the Weasley title when he passes over. It will instead be left to Bill, he just has never told his mum to protect himself. The same thing happened with Molly’s parents. They left the Prewett estate in trust for Charlie since he is the second born and would be classed as heir to his mum’s family, Charlie talked with Muriel Prewett and she serves as proxy for him secretly so Molly doesn’t know.”

Lucius found himself actually pitying a Weasley.

“So what do we do now?” Draco questioned.

“I’m not exactly sure. I know that I will have to go and spend the end of summer with the Weasleys. And I’m also going to have to allow myself to be entered into the Triwizard tournament.” Harry grumbled. “I just don’t really understand why.”

“Because silly.” Luna did a little twirl as she giggled. “The tournament is only for of age wizards. But you will be forced into it by multiple leaders of our world. And then there is the inheritance laws in regards to unclaimed titles.”

Everyone was confused, but Lucius began to smile. “I see.”

“What?” Harry and the others questioned.

“The Tournament is only for adults. When they forced you to compete that was 2 Ministry officials, 3 Headmasters, the Chief Warlock, and the Supreme Mugwamp of the ICW all recognizing you as a legal adult. It would set a legal precedent. You would still technically be underage, but you would have all the rights of an adult, even using magic outside of school.

Also, James Potter never claimed the position of Lord Potter. The law states that if a title is left unclaimed for over 10 years the first member of the family to claim it becomes the Lord or Lady and becomes the Head of Family. Also, many of the older families, Potter’s included, have first born inheritance clauses. As a legal adult you would be able to claim the position of Lord Potter giving you full access to all Potter estates and vaults.

James and Lily must be living in a Potter property and still using the vaults to fund themselves. If you take control you can cut them off. It would be easy enough to just say you put things into lockdown since you aren’t using any of the properties or vaults while at school.

It would, in effect, make James, Lily, and Jamie useless to Dumbledore and it would be his own fault. You could even disown them from the family if they make too much of a fuss. But it all depends on you being in the Tournament.”

“So I need to be in order to screw with Dumbles.” Harry smiled. “I can deal with that. But how do we keep everyone from turning on me again? I really don’t want to have to deal with that again.”

“I have an idea.” Severus spoke. “When you were introduced to our world you were never taken to St. Mungo’s for your inoculations as is required for all muggle raised students. Ms. Lovegood also mentioned it in the memories.

In the case of an illness like ague the inoculation can only be given the week of your second birthday for it to be 100% effective. The muggle raised children still get the inoculation, but it is only about 25% effective. If you were to test positive for ague you would be placed in quarantine for at least 48 hours.”

“You are not intentionally getting my godson sick with a potentially lethal illness.” Sirius growled as he started to move towards Severus to attack him.

“That isn’t what I’m suggesting mutt.” Severus sneered. “There are certain ingredients and potions that can give a false positive. If Mr. Potter were to become clumsy in one of his detentions and spilled something on himself I would have to take him to the hospital wing. If he faked a cough and we brought up the lack of inoculation it would make Madam Pomfrey run the test.

Because it would be a potential illness crossed with a potions accident Potter would be transferred directly to St. Mungo’s, not even Albus would be able to stop it since it would be putting the school at risk of a potential outbreak.”

“Luna and I could make sure there are a few people from each house in the hospital wing if we knew the time.” Draco started to join in the planning, he was a natural born Slytherin after all. “I could twist the conversation around and make sure everyone knows that Harry was never given the private tutoring before school everyone was told he was getting. It would help in getting the pure-bloods that he has offended to back off since he wouldn’t have known what he was doing wrong. It might even give father a reason to bring back that wizarding culture class. After all, if the child of an Ancient and Noble House could be left uneducated who knows who else isn’t being taught.”

Lucius smiled in pride at his son.

“That could work.” Harry smiled.

“We are also going to need to address the fact that we know that both Sirius and Mr. Lupin are operating under the influence of Dumbledore. They are going to need to get to the goblins to be purged.” Narcissa spoke up.

“But I’m a wanted criminal.” Sirius said.

“No, you are not.” Lucius said thoughtfully. “In the memory you said you were never given a trial.” Sirius nodded his head. “At the end of the last war people were allowed to be placed in Azkaban prior to a trial, but a trial was still required. The Ministry was required to hold a trial a maximum of 6 months after the arrest. As you were never given a trial you are not a convict. Since they had no right to keep you in Azkaban you can’t be charged for escaping as you had every right to leave.

Also, the goblin nation doesn’t care about wizards laws. If you had been convicted they would have been required to inform the Ministry as per the treaty of 1839, but since you weren’t convicted they don’t have to do anything. Your grandfather died about 5 years ago, that means the title Lord Black has been vacant as you were his chosen Heir. You can claim the title and it would give you full access to the Black fortune and properties. You would be able to move to Ravens Keep or any of the other properties without anyone knowing.

I would easily be able to make the arrangements for you to privately floo into the bank to claim your title.”

“That would be great.” Sirius smiled. “I would also be able to get Harry some proper clothes and equipment.”

“I’m fine Siri.” Harry grumbled.

“No, you really aren’t.” Draco looked at Harry’s ragged oversized clothing with a hint of disgust. “Either you agree to getting better clothes with Sirius or mother and I will be kidnapping you and taking you to France to get an entirely new wardrobe. And you can ask Uncle Severus just how scary that is.”

Severus couldn’t repress the fearful shiver as he remembered the last time Narcissa had decided that his wardrobe needed to be updated.

Harry shivered as he too had been subjected to Draco and Narcissa in shopping mode in the last timeline. Harry got a mischievous look before smirking over at Sirius. “Fine, but only if Remus gets new clothes too.”

“Oh yes, I do agree.” Sirius grinned as Remus squeaked in shock. “Don’t even start Moony. Either you accept the clothes or so help me… I will hand you over to my cousin.”

Narcissa gave Remus a serene smile. Remus shivered in terror.

“Fine, I will get some new clothes.”

Kreacher cleared his throat. “Can the Masters kill the bads locket for Master Regulus?”

“Of course Kreacher.” Harry smiled at the elf. He had grown rather fond of the grumpy old elf. “It will have to wait until September when I can access the Chamber of Secrets again, but it will be done. I promise you.”

“About the Chamber?” Severus spoke up.

Harry smiled. “Yes, I will take you down and harvest it. From what I understand, by right of conquest I own the corpse and can do whatever I want with it. Also, from what Luna told me, some of the potions in your journals that are still locked up in Prince Manor require basilisk parts. You will need to get those journals.”

“Oh, I most definitely will.” Severus growled, angry at just what Albus had done. “I will also be going to the bank to get myself checked for any other tampering just to be safe.”

“Good, I think we all should.” Remus agreed. “Who knows what that man has been doing to our world?”

“Just remember to get those journals.” Harry said again.

“Why are you so focused on my journals?” Severus questioned suspiciously.

“From what Luna told me amongst those potions is a treatment for werewolves, a dementor recovery potion, and a potion that will heal nerve damage caused by the cruciatus. We theorized the cruciatus potion could help Frank and Alice Longbottom. And I really want Alice to get better.” Harry had a devious look.

“I understand wanting them to get better, but why am I getting the impression you have some evil plan?” Remus gave Harry an appraising look and snorted when Harry tried to give him a completely innocent look.

“From everything I’ve heard Alice was a lovely woman with a temper that could rival Morgana Le Fey’s.” Harry smirked again. “After the attack on them Augusta Longbottom took Neville. She was absolutely horrible to him, it’s why he’s so jumpy and scared. She spent his entire life telling him just how much of a disgrace she thinks he is and how his father was so much better. She even forces him to use his dads wand even though it isn’t a good match for him which is why he has such a hard time casting.

When he was little she, and the rest of that disgusting family, tried to force his magic to react. They almost killed him multiple times. He told me they finally got his magic to respond when his Great Uncle was holding him out a window by his ankle and got distracted when his Aunt offered him a dessert and let go. I just think if Alice knew how they treated her son she would flay them alive from everything I’ve heard.”

“Oh, she would do so much more than that.” Sirius said, shocked at what the Longbottoms had done to one of their own. “Knowing Alice she would flay them alive, dip them in salt water, and then feed them to those acromantulas in the forest.”

“I will see what I can do.” Like Sirius, Severus was outraged. If he had known the boy had been treated like that he would have handled him much differently.

“Oh, Sirius.” Harry turned to his godfather. “Do you have those mirrors you and James used to use? Dumbledore placed a spy near the Dursley’s to monitor me so I can’t be disappearing all the time. There’s also wards on the house to let him know if I’m gone for more than 24 hours. So I won’t be able to escape all the time. I’m also covered in a mail ward and all of my mail is read by Dumbles himself. I’m going to need a private communication method.”

“Master Mutt’s mirrors is in storage.” Kreacher spoke up.

“Can you get them for us?” Harry questioned.

Kreacher nodded and snapped his fingers, four mirrors appeared in his hands. Sirius took them and handed them out after casting a few quick spells.

“I changed the settings on them.” Sirius announced with a proud smile. “To call Harry you need to call for ‘lion snake’. The mirror Remus and I will be keeping is ‘marauder’. For Sni… Severus call for ‘everlasting elixirs’. And the Malfoys will be ‘light dragon’.”

“Is there anything else we need to talk about, I’m going to need to get back soon?” Harry looked around.

“Aren’t you worried someone will mention to Dumbles that you took the Knight Bus here?” Remus asked thoughtfully.

“Nope.” Harry smiled. “Last time I took the bus was when I was running away last summer. I didn’t want anyone to know who I was so when Stan, the conductor, asked my name I told him I was Neville. He is now convinced I’m Neville Longbottom so he isn’t going to be telling anyone anything that can effect me.

Oh, Severus. Tom forced Kreacher to drink the Drink of Despair. Can you mix up the antidote and pass it on to Sirius or Remus for him?”

Severus nodded his assent.

“Lady Malfoy, may we have a private chat?” Harry questioned sweetly.

“Certainly my dear, but please, call me Cissa.” Narcissa linked her arm with Harry’s and the two slipped out of the room.

“I wonder what that’s about?” Sirius said in concern. The last thing he needed was his cousin and godson teaming up.

* * *

Narcissa understood what Harry wished to speak to her about was a secret so put up wards without needing to be asked. “What is it you needed to discuss with me Harry dear?”

“I know that you and Andy haven’t had contact since she left. Last time the two of you reconnected after the war and developed a very strong bond again. I am asking that you try reaching out to your sister for Sirius. The last time the two of you bonded as you helped her deal with her husband and daughter being killed during the war. I was hoping the two of you could bond this time over working to free your cousin from an unjust legal system.

I understand the two of you have some issues to work out, but I can remember just how glad you were the two of you had fixed your relationship.”

“There’s something else, I can see it in your eyes.” Narcissa said using the instincts of a mother. She really did want to reconnect with Andy, but she was still angry at her.

“As Luna said, I should let you two play matchmaker.” Harry smiled. “It just so happens that Teddy's mum, Remus’s wife, was Andy’s daughter Nymphadora. That’s why Teddy looked so much like Remus. He was a metamorphmagus and every time Luna would bring him to see me she would show him a picture of his dad and get him to change his looks.

I really miss my godson and don’t want to have to wait another 3 years for him.” Harry pouted.

Narcissa laughed. “So you want me to get to work setting them up. Well, I will give it a try, but I make no promises. Andy and I have a lot that we are going to need to address.”

“Of course. I will let you deal with your family matters as you see fit.”

* * *

Back in the drawing room Draco joined Luna over by the window. He had seen the way the girl had been smiling at him and knew she wanted to say something.

“What can I do for you Luna?”

“You need to remember, he’s never had a real relationship. Both of the ones he had last time involved either lust or love potions. He has no idea what it means to have someone like him for him. And there is also the age difference, he might look 13, but he isn’t. Take your time and make sure he understands this isn’t just some game or a way to get ahead.

And if you hurt him, I will make sure they never find your body.”

Draco shivered slightly as the dreamy girl wandered away. It just wasn't right to hear a death threat in such an airy tone. But he did understand, if he wanted Harry, then he was going to have to fight for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucius strode into Gringotts bank with his head held high and all the haughty grace those of the Malfoy family were known for. His mind was still reeling from everything he had learned the day before.

If it weren’t for the memories being verified as true by Severus, and the fact that he had seen one of his family heirlooms that hadn’t been out of the vault in over a century, he wouldn’t have believed it. It was all just so insane. But in the end all Lucius could do was use the information to advance his family.

There was no way he would continue to serve the Dark Lord. That creature was nothing but a demented hypocritical mad man. He would not allow his wife and son to suffer under the madness of a monster.

No, he would assist the Potter boy in any way he needed. The boy had trusted his older self and that made it easier, Lucius couldn’t deny it was odd to have been spoken to so respectfully by someone that he had tried to kill only the year before, from his perspective at least. Having the boy on their side would only help his reputation. He also knew that the boy and his allies would never allow the Dark Lord to return taking away that option, and Lucius would never side with Albus Dumbledore.

He with held a smirk as he thought of the old man. The man wasn't going to know what hit him. This Harry Potter was not going to allow either of the crazy old men to rule their world.

Lucius only had to wait a few moments before he was escorted to meet with his account manager.

“What business can Gringotts assist you with today Lord Malfoy?” The goblin manager asked after they exchange their formal greetings.

“A great many things.” Lucius smiled.

He then went on to explain that Sirius Black had never been convicted and needed to be able to privately floo into the bank so he could claim his title so he could reopen the Black vaults which had been closed for the past 5 years. Goblins only made money when the money was moving, if it just sat in a vault it served them no purpose. Being the goblin that brought in the new Lord Black and allowed the vaults to be reopened would get Lucius’s account manager great prestige.

Lucius then negotiated a group rate for his new allies to get a full scan and purge if needed.

* * *

A few days after that Sirius, Remus, Harry, Severus, and the Malfoys all flooed into the private room at the bank. Their first stop was to the Black account manager so Sirius could get his Lordship ring. While there Sirius declared Harry to be his personal heir and made Draco the Black family Heir as the Black family required that the Heir have a certain amount of Black blood. Harry was of Black descent through his Great Grandmother Dorea, but Draco was ahead of him in the line of succession as Draco’s Black blood came from his mother.

By giving them the formal titles of Sons of the House of Black it opened up the boys Black trust vaults. And those vaults were rather stunningly large. Harry thought he could live the rest of his life off of what was in that vault without any real trouble.

After that they went and got the potions and influence test. Lucius and Narcissa were clean, but both were furious when Draco’s test showed that he had traces of a power suppressing potion.

Severus’s test showed only a few issues, but since he was a master occlumence it would offer him some protection for mental tampering and as a potions master he was almost impossible to drug. It did however show that he had been subjected to mind alterations after his stay in Azkaban. There was also evidence of loyalty spells but they hadn’t stuck fully. One thing that truly enraged him was a hate spell aimed towards Harry.

Remus showed the evidence of the ritual as they had suspected, but the ritual was inlaid with a loyalty compulsion. But other than that he was mostly clean. You couldn’t slip a werewolf potions, and it was very difficult to get a spell to last longer than a few hours on a werewolf.

Sirius growled as he saw all the charms and enchantments on him. There was evidence of memory charms dating back to when he was still in Hogwarts. The tests also showed that he had been placed under a dozen different loyalty and compulsion spells that had all been cast the night he had escaped Hogwarts, he assumed Albus had placed them when he was interrogating him. The goblins said the only reason he hadn’t left the country like he was supposed to be compelled to do was because his loyalty to his godson was overriding everything.

Harry’s list of spells and enchantments was the longest. It showed his memories had been changed at least a dozen times a year starting when he was only 7. Remus theorized that the reason his memories had been changed at such a young age was because he may have started to notice his magic or something. There was evidence of all different kinds of compulsion, and loyalty spells. But there were also spells that would make him not want to do well on his school work or bother to study. He also had power suppression and mind dulling potions in his system. It went so far as to have binds on his ability to learn. And the last thing that showed was that he was a horcrux, although the goblins pointed out that since he hadn’t been placed under the spells to prepare him to be a soul vessel and the sealing charm had never been cast it wouldn’t be too hard to remove the soul shard.

In the end the cleansing for everyone took well over 12 hours and cost over 150,000 galleons. It was a lot of money, but it wasn't even a drop in comparison to how much Sirius had so it wasn't a big deal since he had offered to cover the cost for everyone.

It was a very exhausted group that flooed out of the bank that evening. Harry just allowed Remus to apparate him close to Privet Drive since he didn’t think he would be able to manage the night bus.

* * *

Narcissa knocked with purpose on the front door of her sisters house on the first Saturday afternoon since meeting with Harry. It was time the two of them had it out.

“Narcissa?” Andromeda questioned in a shocked voice.

“We need to speak.” Narcissa said coldly.

Andromeda huffed, but she still escorted her younger sister into the sitting room where both Ted and Nymphadora were taking their afternoon tea.

“So, what is it that is so important that you saw fit to grace us with your presence?” Andromeda glared.

“Don’t you dare take that tone with me Andromeda.” Narcissa hissed, allowing her pure-blood mask to fall as this was a family issue. “You might love to play the victim, but that isn’t going to work with me.”

“PLAY THE VICTIM?” Andromeda shouted. “I was 18 years old and my entire family turned their backs on me because I dared to fall in love.”

“And I was 12 years old when my big sister decided I meant nothing to her.” Narcissa shouted back. “I wrote to you every week for an entire year before I finally accepted that you only cared about what you wanted and had never truly cared about me.”

“It was better for you to not be in contact with me, it would have just made things harder for you with the family.” Andromeda defended herself but she couldn’t suppress the guilt she felt over not responding to Narcissa’s letters.

“It was not your decision to make.” Narcissa snapped. “And the entire family didn’t turn their backs on you, you turned on us. Mother and Father may have disowned you, but that was as far as it went. They petitioned Great Uncle Arcturus to fully disown you from the family but he categorically refused. Like me he understood that you didn’t care about your family, but that never stopped him from caring about you.”  
“Caring about me? He never once even reached out to me.” Andromeda growled.

“Ha.” Narcissa laughed coldly. “He saw how you treated me and knew if you wouldn’t even respond to me he didn’t stand a chance, but that never stopped him. No, he went about keeping up to date with your life in the Slytherin way.

He bribed the photographer at your wedding for the pictures. He paid off one of the healers in the maternity ward to allow him to sneak in the day Nymphadora was born so he could at least see her. For Merlin’s sake, the man even dressed up as one of those ridiculous muggle Santa's and went to the local muggle mall so he could see her for the holidays and learn what kinds of things she liked.”

Andromeda just stared with her mouth hanging open for a moment before she went and grabbed one of the photo albums and flipped to the Christmas pictures. Looking closely, she couldn’t deny it, that was her Great Uncle smiling as he held her daughter.

“So, what is it that brought you here today Narcissa?” Ted questioned calmly as his wife continued to stare in shock at the pictures. He was used to random flares of temper, he had willingly chosen to marry a Black after all.

“I came here about a family matter.” Narcissa sat back and turned to her brother-in-law. “I wished to see if Andromeda would bother to acknowledge her heritage or if I was on my own once again.”

“And just what is this family matter?” Andromeda asked softly. She couldn’t believe that all these years members of her family had actually been sneaking around to keep an eye on her.

“I had a run in with Cousin Sirius a few days ago.” Narcissa said.

“Why didn’t you report it to the aurors?” Andromeda’s daughter stood up and started to head towards the floo. “He is a wanted criminal, it must be reported.”

“Sit back down young lady.” Narcissa commanded. “This is family business.”

“Dora, sit.” Andromeda told her daughter before looking to her sister. “This had better be good or I will be accompanying Dora to the DMLE and informing them about this.”

“I would expect nothing less.” Narcissa said. “As I was saying, Sirius sought me out. He came to me under family parley. He thought I might be one of the only members of the family that might actually care. He claims he’s innocent.”

“Of course he does. Everyone claims they’re innocent once they get caught.” Andromeda told her sister, surprised at how naive she was acting.

“Oh please. Sirius was as much a Death Eater as you were.” Narcissa brushed her off. “I also thought you may have remembered more of our family lessons Andromeda.”

“What does that mean?” Nymphadora asked.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow at her sister, silently pointing out that she never bothered to teach her daughter about their family. “Under the terms of family parley there is a requirement of honesty. For the meeting to be classed as parley all involved must take an oath of honesty. If he had lied, magic would have punished him.”

Andromeda gasped, remembering that from her lessons. “He really didn’t do it?”

“No. He swore to me that he hadn’t been the Potter’s secret keeper, he hadn’t been the one to tell the Dark Lord their location, he hadn’t killed Peter Pettigrew, and he also swore that he hadn’t been the one to kill those muggles. According to him, under oath of honesty, Pettigrew was the secret keeper, he was the Dark Lords spy, Pettigrew was the one that killed those muggles, but most of all, Pettigrew is alive.”

“Why didn’t all this come out at his trial?” Nymphadora questioned in confusion.

“For it to have come out at his trial there would have had to be one.” Narcissa said coldly. “It would seem the Ministry decided that because of who his family was they didn’t need to even bother to give him a trial.”

“There was no trial?” Andromeda gasped.

“Nope. I checked the Hall of Records.” Narcissa gave a delicate shrug. “According to what he told me, he was sent directly to Azkaban after his arrest, he wasn't even taken to the Ministry. Fine way to treat an auror.”

“An auror?” Nymphadora questioned.

“Yes dear, Siri was an auror.” Andromeda told her daughter softly. “That was why Mad-Eye was your trainer. He had trained Siri too and wanted to keep you from making the same mistakes he did, or at least, mistakes we all thought he made. What is it you need from me Cissa?”

Narcissa allowed a small smile to form at her sister using her childhood nickname. “I am going to make sure everyone involved in sending an innocent member of my family to Azkaban to suffer for over a decade suffers for it in a way only a Black can arrange. I am going to find a way to exonerate the rightful Lord of my fathers House.”

“Rightful Lord?” Andromeda interrupted her sister. “I thought he was disowned.”

Narcissa huffed, she had just been building up to a good rant. “Uncle Orion and Aunt Walberga disowned him like mother and father did to you, but Great Uncle Arcturus refused to disown him like he did with you. Before he died Great Uncle Arcturus named Sirius his chosen Heir with my son Draco being next in line.”

“This is going to cause a great deal of trouble for the Ministry.” Andromeda smiled. “Illegally imprisoning the Heir of an Ancient and Noble family. Sirius could even sue them for his imprisonment, it would cost them millions.”

“Oh, it gets even better sister dear.” Narcissa smiled viciously, there was nothing that could bring members of the Black family together faster than plotting revenge. “At that time it was legal to hold someone in Azkaban prior to trial, but that was only for 6 months. Since they never gave him a trial they had no legal grounds to keep him imprisoned so he can’t even be charged for his escape. More than that, since he was never convicted he is legally classed as innocent but the Minister still issued a kiss-on-sight order. That can be seen as the attempted murder of the Heir of an Ancient and Noble family.”

Andromeda was shocked as her mind ran through all the legal ramifications. “This will destroy Fudge, it could even decimate the Ministry. This is going to be so much fun.”

“What am I supposed to do?” Nymphadora questioned slightly fearfully, she had never been exposed to the mayhem that was members of the Black family working together.

“For now dear, nothing. This is a family matter and doesn’t fall under Ministry influence.” Andromeda gave her daughter what was supposed to be a reassuring smile but the spark of madness in her eyes kept it from calming her. “Since Sirius was never given a trial the Ministry has no legal grounds to hunt him so you don’t need to tell them anything.”

Nymphadora sat back with her father to avoid the madness, but was soon drawn into the plotting, she did have Black blood after all.

* * *

Over the next week Harry played the role that he was expected to. But he did have some assistance as he had called for Dobby and the happy little elf had appeared instantly.

Harry had struck a deal with him. Dobby would be Harry’s bound elf, but Harry would be paying him. Later in the summer he would collect Winky and the two of them would seek employment at Hogwarts together. Harry knew from last time that Dumbledore had hired them, but hadn’t bound either of them to the school meaning he didn’t have their loyalty and they could ignore their orders if they wished.

But for the time being, he would help Harry. He would help clean the house whenever Harry was given a ridiculous chore list, something that was rare since the Dursley’s were terrified of his godfather. He would also make sure that Harry was well fed. Harry planned to do everything he could to reverse as much of the damage his malnutrition had done to his body, Severus was assisting him and sending him different potions that would help.

Since it had been over a week since his return Mrs. Figg was back to barely noticing he existed. It allowed him to call the Knight Bus every few days and go into London to spend the day.

Sirius and Remus had indeed moved to Ravens Keep, the ancestral home of Lord Black. Apparently Grimmauld, while an old family home, had never been the home of the family Lord. Sirius’s parents had actually been forced to live in that house because the former Lord Black hadn’t liked them all that much and refused to give them a more expensive home.

The first evening he had returned back to the Dursley’s with a shopping bag Vernon had thrown a fit, accusing him of stealing from them and made a grab for the bag. Harry had simply dodged, adding that his godfather had sent him some money since he hadn’t liked the rags he had been forced to wear. That had shut the Dursley’s up, they didn’t want to risk Sirius showing up to discuss their treatment of him.

Mostly, Harry planned. Over the years in his future he had had plenty of time to learn and he knew there really wasn't anything else he needed to learn to get through school. As it was, he was most likely going to be far more advanced in his theory. He wasn't 100% sure about the practical side since his core was once again immature, but without the bonds he would have access to more power.

He knew he wouldn’t be leaving the Dursley’s until the week before the start of school. That left him with plenty of time to kill.

Thankfully, due to his previous ignorance, Dumbledore wasn't worried about him so other than Figg there weren’t any spies around. The old man believed that Sirius had truly left the country so he wasn't worried about him influencing him. It would make things that much easier for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Eventually Harry’s freedom came to an end though. Just like Harry had known was going to happen he received an invitation to attend the Quidditch World Cup the day before it was to be played. He never understood why the Weasley family always waited to the last minute, but it worked out in his favour so he couldn’t complain.

This time he took great joy in watching the destruction of the living room when the Weasley boys came through the floo. It got even better when Dudley ate the Ton-Tongue Toffee. It was just too bad that this little event wouldn’t teach Dudley not to take other peoples sweets.

The only major problem for him was just how loud The Burrow was. He wasn't used to that kind of noise anymore. He had spent the past few years of his life almost completely alone in an isolated room in the lower levels of Azkaban. The only time he really heard anything was when he had visitors, other then that all h heard was th waves on the rocks and the occasional storm.

That evening he was pleased to get to talk with Bill and Charlie as it gave him an excuse to not talk to Ron and Hermione. He had forgotten just how annoying they could be with the hanging all over him. Plus it allowed him to avoid the longing glances Ginny kept giving him.

* * *

The next morning they were up at a ridiculous time so they could walk to the portkey location. Harry enjoyed seeing Cedric alive and healthy. When Amos Diggory brought up the quidditch match Harry laughed it off saying that Cedric had won fair and square, they may have been neck and neck but the simple fact was Cedric had longer arms so would have caught the snitch first anyways. This seemed to endear him slightly to Amos, which had been exactly what he was aiming for.

When they were getting ready to go to the game Harry warned Fred and George off about betting with Bagman. He just told them that he had heard from Remus that the man was known for not paying people their winnings.

He also didn’t waste any money on getting the others omnioculars. This time Harry had no intention of putting up with the behaviour of Ron and Hermione, and he wasn't even going to pretend.

When they were in the top box he politely spoke with Winky for a few moments. This time the wand sticking out of his back pocket was a spare wand that Remus had acquired for him so there was nothing that would link it back to him. When the Malfoy’s arrived he didn’t react at all, not wanting to start an argument or risk anyone figuring out their connection. Like him, the Malfoy’s went with not even acknowledging him or the Weasleys outside of formal acknowledgment when they were pointed out.

The game went just as he had known it would. And so did the rest of the night.

Lucius and he had agreed that something had to happen as it would show that Barty really had escaped. They had just agreed that Lucius would keep it small and no one would get hurt and he was true to his word.

The dark mark was sent up just as Harry had known, but this time he had made sure not to be anywhere around. He had actually made sure they didn’t get separated from Fred, George, and Ginny so they didn’t even run into Draco.

In all, everything was going exactly how he had planned.

* * *

Back at The Burrow things were just as loud as before. But more annoyingly, Ron and Hermione were getting even more clingy.

Ron was still annoyed that Harry had gotten omnioculars and not gotten him any. Because of that while he was following him around he was making snide comments about Harry having money. Hermione wasn't as blatant, but she had noticed that Harry was distancing himself from them and seemed to think just following him around would make them closer.

The day after the World Cup Harry had gone to the twins for assistance. The two were happy to help.

That day Ron and Hermione found themselves un able to leave their rooms allowing Harry to sneak away. Slipping out of the house he walked a ways away and sat down against a tree that Luna had told him about.

The next hour was rather peaceful as he read a book on the basics of wizarding culture. He had learned some of it in the last timeline, but Luna had made a suggestion, and he knew better than to do anything else.

Luna’s hints made sense a little while later when Cedric and his parents stopped by to speak with him. It would seem his tree sat right near the walking path they often took whenever they went into town.

“What are you reading Harry?” Cedric asked kindly when he saw the small boy.

“Just a book that Remus sent me.” Harry smiled innocently as he showed the cover to the family.

“Basics of wizarding culture?” Amos asked. “Surely you were taught that during your lessons.”

“We don’t have a culture class at school.” Harry said, his voice filled with confusion.

“He means the tutoring you had before school.” Cedric clarified, but he had his suspicions, the younger boy had never seemed to know anything about proper behaviour for one of his station.

“I went to muggle primary school.” Harry said in the same confused voice.

“But we were told you had been receiving a magical education as a child as well.” Amos blustered.

“No.” Harry shook his head slowly. “I didn’t even know I was a wizard until I turned 11 and Hagrid told me.”

“Hagrid?” Polly Diggory questioned in shock. “Why would Hagrid need to tell you?”

“My Aunt and Uncle don’t really like magic so wouldn’t let me have my letter.” Harry said, faking embarrassment. “Eventually Hagrid came to hand deliver my letter so they couldn’t burn it. Then he took me to get my school supplies.”

“And you didn’t know about magic before that?” Polly clarified and Harry shook his head. “Then you should have had a head of house. I do understand Hagrid is a kind man, but he has no idea of what needs to be done to introduce a child to our world.”

Harry just shrugged. “Remus said the same thing when I told him last year. He seemed really upset by it.”

“Remus?” Polly questioned.

“Professor Lupin. He sent me a bunch of books at the beginning of the summer.” Harry said looking to Cedric.

“Why would Professor Lupin be so interested?” Cedric questioned in confusion.

“Oh, he was one of my dads best friends when they were in school.” It took everything Harry had to say dad in reference to James Potter. “He tried to find me while I was growing up but no one seemed to know where I was. He spent a lot of extra time trying to teach me what he said I should have been taught by someone he called my magical guardian.”

“That’s right.” Amos said having an idea. “Are you saying your magical guardian didn’t explain magic when they checked on you?”

“No one ever checked on me.” Harry said. “Or at least, no one that I ever noticed.”

The entire Diggory family just stared for a moment.

“That’s why you act the way you do with the other Heirs, it’s because no one has told you anything.” Cedric said in shock.

“What airs? And what’s wrong with how I act?” Harry questioned.

“This is going to take a while to explain.” Cedric just shook his head, grinning slightly at how adorably clueless the kid was. “Harry, would you be willing to meet with me when we’re back at school? We can set up a schedule around our quidditch practices and classes so I can help you go over everything you should have been taught growing up about your position in the magical world.”

“Really, that would be great.” Harry grinned brightly. He knew that there wasn't going to be any quidditch, but couldn’t say that. It would also be nice to have someone explain things to him, he had learned the basics last time but not the details that were only known by those who had lived in the magical world their whole lives.

“Harry dear, what about all the things you’ve done?” Polly said thoughtfully, seeing the childs confusion she expanded. “There are a series of books that claim to be stories of your childhood. In them you live in your families castle and travel all over the world helping fight monsters.”

“Castle? Why would I live in a castle?” Oh how Harry hated those stupid books. “I grew up with my mums family in Surrey. Hogwarts was the first place other than London I’ve ever been to.”

“But that means they are blatantly lying about you?” Amos was shocked. This was Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, he was supposed to have received the best of everything growing up, it was why he was so proud Cedric had bested him at something, but now it would seem the boy was raised like a muggle.

“People do that all the time.” Harry shrugged. “I’m used to it. Every year there are all kinds of crazy rumours going around about me and most of them are nonsense.”

Cedric felt bad for the kid. They had all grown up hearing about just how amazing Harry Potter was and everything he knew and did that it had set him up to fail. He could never live up to peoples ideals because none of it was true.

After that Harry said his goodbyes. He and Cedric agreed they would meet the first week back to set up the tutoring sessions. Harry was pleased to see the looks on the elder Diggory’s faces.

Amos Diggory was a known loudmouth. He would tell as many people as he could at the Ministry about just what he had said. Harry also knew that Polly Diggory was a huge gossip and she would undoubtedly tell all of her friends over tea as soon as she could. Harry didn’t really understand how two people like them had had a son as calm and thoughtful as Cedric, but then again, from experience he knew just how different children could be from their parents.

* * *

Harry was relieved when September 1st arrived. He was finally going to be able to have some time to himself, and do more work on getting the life he wanted. He wasn't surprised when everyone was rushing around to gather everything to leave.

He just knew it was going to be a long boring trip to school. Ron and Hermione were getting extremely pushy over the past few days. They had know idea why Harry was pulling away from them, so they didn’t know how to fix it, not that they would even try. Ron and Hermione had always been of the opinion only Harry should have to apologize for anything that happened and that Harry should just let things go whenever they did anything.

When they finally arrived at school Harry couldn’t help but let out a relieved sigh. The compartment he had shared with the others hadn’t been silent for more than a minute the entire ride, he himself had spoken less than a dozen words.

In the great hall everyone made a big deal about the Triwizard Tournament. Harry made sure to let his opinion be known. He knew last time he had made his opinion clear to his ‘friends’ and a few others, but most didn’t know. That had made it easy for Ron and Hermione to isolate him by secretly telling others that he really had wanted to compete and had spent hours working on getting around the age line. He knew it had been on Dumbledore’s orders they had done so, he had wanted to keep Harry isolated and weak.

* * *

The next two months passed slowly. For Harry, all the classes were just repeats. Although, this time he did better, much to Hermione’s obvious irritation.

Since this was a repeat, plus he had had a few years and a war to improve his skills everything was easy for Harry. He had also started to refuse to allow Hermione to ‘correct’ his assignments. It hadn’t been until after the war that Harry had been going through some of his old rough drafts of assignments in a moment of sentimentality that he had spotted the pattern. Hermione had systematically crossed out correct information and provided wrong answers but they were dressed up in typical Hermione nonsense so he had never noticed, he had blindly trusted her and just wrote down whatever she said thanks to his own trust in his friend and the potions and spells compelling him to do as she said.

His grades weren’t dramatically improving to the level he actually was, he didn’t want to risk getting doused with even more potions as he knew he would if Dumbledore saw too much of an improvement. Instead he went from a high A average to a mid-level EE, something which could be justified just by not using Hermione’s corrections. He was going to have to wait until after his name was drawn out of the cup to rise to his real level.

Ron was also becoming progressively more passive aggressive as time went by. The boy wasn't liking that Harry was talking to others and getting better grades. Ron had always been jealous of everything others had, but now it was getting worse as Harry wasn't appeasing him anymore. Harry had noticed that after meeting with Dumbledore he would go back to being friendly for a day or two before he just couldn’t keep up the facade.

Harry was just board out of his skull. Everything was just so boring. He couldn’t even meet with Severus or Draco since they couldn’t risk anyone growing suspicious of anything.

The only thing that was new and interesting was the lessons he was having with Cedric. Harry had never really gotten to know him that well last time, and that was something he regretted. Cedric was one of those rare people that was actually truly good.

Harry made sure to keep these lessons a secret since he didn’t want to risk Dumbledore finding out. He just told Cedric that he didn’t want anymore attention then he already had and the older boy agreed to keep quiet.

But eventually the day before halloween arrived.

That day they had potions just before lunch. As the class ended Harry was putting away a container of powdered root of asphodel when he faked a coughing fit and dropped the jar.

“Everyone, out. Potter, stay.” Snape snarled.

“Really Harry, be more careful.” Hermione huffed.

“Just go to lunch.”

“Granger, Weasley, 5 points from Gryffindor, each, for failing to follow a professors instructions.” Snape said.

Hermione gave Harry a look that clearly stated that she was blaming him for the point loss even though she still wasn't following the professors instructions. Ron was no better.

“Just go.” Harry said in exasperation.

“Harry…” Hermione said in her lecture tone.

“Weasley, Granger. You were told to leave. That will be another 10 points each and you will be enjoying the company of Mr. Filch this evening. Now, leave my classroom or I will double it.” Severus snapped. “Potter, you will be cleaning every last particle of that up. I don’t care if it takes you until midnight, you will also be spending tomorrow cleaning the entire lab, without magic, starting at dawn.”

Hermione glared at Harry again before grabbing Ron and making a quick exit.

Harry sent a smirk to Snape. They waited for about 10 minutes before Harry went towards the potions cabinet. Snape had already set up everything. The plan was for harry to claim another coughing fit that caused him to step back and hit the shelving next to the door. Severus had already placed everything that was needed there. Harry didn’t actually need to hit it, just pull the string that would dump it on him.

It was less than pleasant, but it was the best way to get what they wanted.

But, as often happened to Harry, things did not go to plan. After dumping everything over his head he started to sweat and gag. He had only just made it out of the closet when he threw-up a bit of grey and yellow sludge.

“W…Wha’s happen’n?” Harry got out between gags.

“I added long lasting purging potions to the mix.” Snape said with a sadistic smirk. “It will keep you from being potioned or compelled for at least two years. The goblins cleansed your system, but obviously, someone has been slipping you a few potions already.”

Harry grumbled as his head pounded. “Wha’ bout medical potions?”

“Won’t be effected. The purging potions I used are the ones used to cleanse systems at St. Mungo’s. All medical potions are exempt from the cleansing.” Snape grabbed hold of him and pushed him into the cleansing area. “Drink these.”

Harry tried to glare but it hurt too much as he took the potions and downed them. “Wha’ they?”

“The yellow is a system protector that will stop any compulsion spells from sticking. The green will mimic the symptoms of ague, the ingredients might give a false positive, but you need the symptoms to get Pomfrey to run the test. And the orange is a blocking potion, it will stop any spells or diagnostics from detecting the potions so it will just look like an odd reaction to the ingredients and potions that fell on you.” Snape explained. “Come, let’s get you to the hospital wing.”

Harry just stumbled along blindly, everything was spinning as he felt the purging and cleansing potions burn their way through his body. He was also moving slower since his robes were completely soaked thanks to the impromptu shower.

* * *

Snape took Harry through the floo which just caused more issues for Harry since he had never been able to handle that particular method of travel. Coming through the floo Harry would have stumbled and fallen flat on his face if Snape hadn’t grabbed him by the back of his robes.

“Severus?” Poppy Pomfrey turned away from her other patients in surprise before sighing. “Oh Mr. Potter, what has happened to you now?”

“He had a coughing fit while putting away ingredients. He bumped back against the shelf by the door dumping everything over himself.” Snape sneered as he pushed Harry towards the only empty bed in the ward. “I threw him in a cleansing shower immediately but figured I should bring him to you since he threw up some kind of sludge almost immediately. It could be some kind of interaction to the different ingredients.”

“What got on him?” Poppy questioned as she handed over the hospital wing pyjamas most of the children preferred over the gowns she also had available.

“I am not sure, I didn’t have time to examine the mess since he was sick and I didn’t want to risk him dying.” Snape said in a put upon voice. “I will go back and examine just what kind of mess he has made now and get you a list. I’ll also let Minerva know he won’t be at lunch or most likely in his afternoon classes.”

Severus quickly flooed away to get on with the next stage of his part of their plan.

Harry looked around him as he settled into the bed to see just who was there. He knew that between Luna, Draco, and him there were plenty of people that would be there.

From Gryffindor Harry had arranged for Fred, George, and Neville. To get the twins there he had spiked one of their latest creations. Since they often tested on themselves he had put a little ipecac in it to make them sick. He felt really bad about Neville since to get him there he had added a time delay tripping jinx to his left shoe while they had been in potions. And it looked like it had worked a little too well as it looked like he was being treated for a broken arm and twisted ankle.

The only Hufflepuff they had planned on having there was Cedric Diggory. It had been decided that so long as they had Cedric on their side the Hufflepuffs would fall in line, the benefit of the loyal.

Draco had arranged a run in with Cedric. He had then set off a secret trigger that would bind the two of them together but would also cause them to shake uncontrollably for 1 hour. It had taken a lot of work, but Harry had managed to convince Draco to put up with the indignity. To most it would just look like a prankgone wrong, but it would block them from being able to go to class for the afternoon. It would also be the reason Draco used to excuse his presence as the only Slytherin.

But, along with Cedric was Justin Finch-Fletchley. The boy was covered in boils that Harry recognized as coming from a firebloom when it had been improperly handled. And Harry knew that would be enough to keep Justin in the hospital wing until dinner time at least. It wasn't what they had planned, but it would only help to have someone as outspoken as Justin on their side.

Luna had been the one to arrange the appearance of not just herself, but two other Ravenclaws, Roger Davis and Lisa Turpin. Harry had no idea how she did it, and in truth he didn’t really want to know. As it was the three were all laying in beds with animal ears and a matching tail. Luna had bunny features, Lisa had dog, and Roger had cat.

“Hello Harry.” Luna waved as her ears twitched.

“Hi Luna.” Harry smiled, he couldn’t deny that Luna looked as adorable as always in her odd way. “It seems to just be one of those days, doesn’t it?”

All the other students chuckled. Harry’s body started to shiver though he didn’t feel cold and every now and then he would cough.

“I think we’re going to have to put off our lesson tonight Cedric.” Harry looked to the older boy.

“We’ll see.” Cedric said from where he and Draco sat sharing a bed since they were still stuck together.

“Oh, are you tutoring him Cedric?” Roger questioned. He didn’t understand why Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, would need tutoring from a Puff, surely if anyone could teach the boy anything he didn’t already know it was a Claw.

“Kind of.” Cedric gave Harry a quizzical look. When they had first started meeting Harry had asked him to keep it a secret, he hadn’t wanted anymore attention than he already had.

“It’s fine Cedric.” Harry gave him a small smile. “Apparently I was supposed to get some kind of tutoring before I came to school but never did. Cedric’s been teaching me what I missed.”

“Like what?” Draco sneered. He hated having to continue faking their rivalry, but he had a role to play, thankfully it would be over soon. “Didn’t you learn enough on your travels.

“I’ve never travelled.” Harry shrugged, giving a faux self conscious look.

“Those books and stories we were told about how Harry grew up were lies.” Cedric said in a surprisingly cold voice. “I’ve been teaching Harry the basics of etiquette, how our government operates, holidays, and laws.”

“But…?” Draco said in a fake horrified voice. “He’s the Heir of the Potter title, how could he have been denied that knowledge? That’s practically line theft.”

“What’s line theft?” Harry tilted his head.

“We haven’t gotten to that yet.” Cedric said. “Line theft is when someone is denied their rightful heritage Harry.”

“That’s why you’re so rude?” Roger questioned in surprise. This just couldn’t be. The Boy-Who-Lived knew nothing of their world. “Where did you grow up? Surely someone would have told you.”

“I’m not rude, I think. I’ve always tried to be polite at least. And I grew up with my mums sister and her family in Surrey.” Harry told them.

“Petunia?” Snape’s voice was filled with malice as he walked back into the room and handed the list to Poppy.

Harry looked over to him. “Yeah. She doesn’t really like magic. I was grounded once when I said the word.”

“It’s like I told you Harry, there is a difference between proper behaviour in the muggle world and in the magical world.” Cedric didn’t like the topic of Harry’s muggle family, it was clear to anyone that listened there was a problem there. “You’ve been polite by muggle standards but it just isn’t the same, especially for someone in your position. But don’t worry, I’ll teach you. And I’m sure no one will hold a grudge since you were never taught like we had been told.”

Draco sat up a little further. “It would make a good excuse. It may even make you more sympathetic to them than those like the Weasleys who have all the information available but just choose to wilfully ignore their heritage. This is exactly why my father has been arguing to bring back many of the classes the Headmaster has removed without the proper authorization.”

“Classes?” Both Roger and Lisa questioned. They were Ravenclaws, knowledge was all to them.

“Wizards studies, it was the equivalent of muggle studies. There was also etiquette, music, dance, law, and government courses. Originally things like wizards studies was supposed to be taught in the first two years to help the muggle-born acclimatize to the fact they are in the magical world.” Draco told them.

“Why would we need that?” Justin questioned.

“Because the muggle and magical worlds are not the same.” Roger said. “The standards of behaviour are different, as are the laws. It’s why so many become frustrated with muggle raised students, when we go into the muggle world we are required to adapt our behaviour to match theirs, but many muggle-born seem to treat our world as if it is the same as the muggle one causing them to trample all over our traditions.”

“Cedric. Harry. Would you mind if I joined in with those lessons?” Justin asked.

“Sure.” Harry and Cedric said after sharing a silent conversation.

“I will even offer my assistance with the little lessons of yours. Mother would be furious if I didn’t at least try and help. She’ll most likely send me all kinds of books that go more in-depth for you to read.” Draco offered.

“Why would your mum care?” Harry asked.

“Because, you’re related.” Draco told him.

“WHAT?” Harry shouted. “We’re related?”

“Not closely.” Draco shrugged. “Your great-grandmother was my great-grandfathers… Second cousin I believe. It’s rather distantly, but you’re still family, of sorts. Mother may be fine with my treatment of your Weasel friend as he has clearly turned his back on the family connection, but she still encourages me to be nicer to Longbottom.”

“What?” Neville said, so confused that he didn’t even stutter.

“What family connection?” Fred and George asked together.

“Honestly, have none of you ever been taught about your own families. My mother was born a Black. Longbottom, your great-grandmother, Callidora, was also a Black. She was my mothers great-aunt.” Draco explained. “And Weasleys, how could you be so foolish as to not know that your grandmother, Cedrella, is also a Black. Mother took me over to visit with her and your grandfather just this summer.”

“We don’t get to know anything really…”

“About our extended family.”

“Grand-da and ma have refused to talk to our parents since just after we were born for some reason.” The twins told everyone.

“From what I heard while I was there, they’re in contact with your elder brothers. But your parents barred them from speaking to you and your siblings that are still in school. Once you are finished they will be able to speak with you freely. They just couldn’t tolerate what was done, and, while they tried to stay in contact with you and your father, your mother wouldn’t allow it.” Draco told them. Narcissa had gone to visit with Cedrella to gain her and her husbands backing for helping Sirius and she, Lucius, and Draco had manipulated the conversation to get the responses they wanted. Draco thought he had seen Cedrella picking up on their manipulation, but she kept quiet as she had been a Slytherin herself and understood a plan was in the works and didn’t sense any hostile intentions.

“Why would mum have a say?”

“And what could our parents have done?” Fred and George asked.

The pure-bloods in the room shared a silent look before Cedric became the first to speak. “All I know is that it had something to do with your parents marriage. They got married without the proper permissions for some reason. Normally that would be reason to formally disown someone, but your grandparents didn’t do that.”

Draco cleared his throat to gather everyones attention. “I heard my parents speak about it a fair bit with a few relatives on the Black side when I was a kid. From what I remember your father was convinced to sign a rather lopsided marriage contract to your mother when he was in his final year of school.

Most don’t know, but while we are here our parents still have a say in our lives, but our heads of house, and the headmaster in particular, actually have a lot of say as well. Your grandfather refused to approve the match. There were some rumours of a love potion being used and he wanted to have your father checked before he would agree. The thing is, as your father was 17, and since the Headmaster had signed as magical guardian of a student at the school it was valid.

Your grandparents tried to fight it because, and this is just what I heard, there were some really bad clauses in the contract which would put your mother in full control of everything. They didn’t want to give your mum control of the Weasley family money, not that there is an overly large amount, and title if she really had used love potions.”

“But they still got married.” Fred said.

“Yes.” Draco shrugged. “The contract was valid and your dad refused to break it. That raised some questions as to why your father would turn his back on his own parents at the time. But people made their assumptions based on what happened after. Five months after the marriage took place your mum gave birth to your eldest brother. Many assumed that was why your father didn’t fight it, he didn’t want to lose his first born son.

Your grandparents tried to stay involved, but they just couldn’t get along with your mother. There was some big fight or something when they started trying to teach your elder brothers the old ways and your mum refused to allow them near you. Since the marriage contract she and the Headmaster made favoured her your father couldn’t do anything. They’ve waited until each of your brothers has graduated to get in touch with them again.”

Everyone was silent for a few seconds after that. Fred and George knew their mother was the one in control of their family, but they hadn’t known it was because of something like a marriage contract, they had just assumed their father was tired of arguing with her. But more than that, they knew the love potion story was true, they had heard their mum talking about it with Ginny when they had been younger, it had almost been like she was proud and that had bothered them.

The others were just thinking about the implications, Roger especially. He was over 17, it had never occurred to him that their Headmaster could use his position to set up a marriage contract for him against his parents will. Cedric was thinking along the same lines.

“Ok, that’s enough with that uncomfortable topic.” Harry forced out, getting the attention off the uncomfortable twins. “Malfoy, since you seem to be in a semi helpful mood, I have a question. How in merlins name did you manage to get your potion to go red when you put in the scarab beetles? Both mine and Nevilles went orange.”

“They went orange, Mr. Potter, because you both powdered them rather than ground them.” Snape said.

“There’s a difference?” Harry and Neville questioned.

“Where do we get information like that?” Justin questioned, he had made the same apparent mistake the day before.

“Everything you need to know about ingredient prep is in the book, ‘Ingredient Preparation to Save Your Life and Potion’ by Gunhilda de Gorsemoor.” Draco told them.

“How did you know about that book?” Harry questioned.

“It’s on our book list.” Draco said like he thought Harry was being stupid.

“No it isn’t.” Harry, Neville, and Justin all said.

“Yes, it is.” Draco and Lisa argued.

“That book has been on your book list as a supplementary book since you were in your first year, it is needed in every year.” Snape drawled.

“It’s never been on mine.” Cedric said in confusion.

“Or mine.” Luna added.

Snape got a concerned look on his face. “Potter, Longbottom, Finch-Fletchley, Turpin, Draco, where are your book lists?”

They all said they were in their trunks. Snape called for elves and had them collect the students trunks and had each student get their book lists and give them to him.

Snape almost never showed any form of emotion, but it was clear he was confused. “This is not good.”

“What’s not good?” Roger questioned.

“You’re book lists are written out by the magic of the school, but it would seem there is a problem. None of them have the full list.” Snape said. “They all have the main course books, but the list of supplementary books are different.

Draco, you are missing the extra books for transfiguration, defence, and history. Turpin, you don’t have transfiguration, defence, astronomy, or ancient runes. Finch-Fletchley you don’t have potions, herbology, defence, or arithmancy. Longbottom, you’re missing everything other than herbology. And Potter, you’re missing everything other than defence.

This is not good as this means some students are being denied all the information they need to do well in a class. Potions in particular. Without the ingredient prep book and the ingredient interaction books it would be a miracle if any of you managed a perfect potion. It’s no wonder your potions nearly always fail. As much as it pains me to say this, the three of you must actually be decent brewers since you haven’t managed to kill yourselves or others without that information.”

“Just wait until my father hears about this.” Draco seethed. He had been furious when he had learned he wasn't getting the full book lists.

“And just what do you think your father is going to do?” Harry questioned with an eye roll.

“My father is on the school board. He can bring it up with them and they can have the school investigated and the magic all checked.” Draco told them.

Snape started flipping through Harry’s letter since he had handed it over in the envelope. “Potter, you don’t have the medical form.”

“Medical form, why would I need that? Madam Pomfrey always looks after me.” Harry said in confusion.

“Mr. Potter, you said you were raised fully in the muggle world.” Harry nodded to the professor. “When you were brought into our world, who was it that introduced you and did they take you to St. Mungo’s?”

“Hagrid brought me my letter.” Harry said matter of factly. “My aunt and uncle didn’t want me to attend so they wouldn’t let me have the letters that were originally sent. And, he took me to Diagon Alley for my supplies, not St. Mungo’s, wherever that is.”

Snape’s eyes opened slightly wider in shock just as Harry started coughing again. Pulling out his wand he sent a blue spell at Harry and a red one at the hospital wing door.

“Severus?” Poppy questioned from where she was applying salve to Justin.

“What was that for?” Harry questioned from inside the bubble that now surrounded him. He was pleased to see that both the twins had their wands out and aimed at the potions master while Cedric had his in his hand.

“Poppy, I think you need to check Mr. Potters immunization records.” Snape said as he stared down the twins. “Oh put those away, it’s just a medical spell.”

Fred and George slowly did as they were told after harry nodded to them. Poppy went into the file room for a few minutes.

“Severus.” Poppy said in concern as she help up a nearly blank form. “He hasn’t had anything since his first birthday.”

Putting the form down she went over and started casting different detection spells on Harry, most faded out, but one spell lasted and turned bright orange.

“Poppy?” Severus questioned.

“He’s positive for ague.” Poppy’s voice was full of fear.

“What’s that?” Harry asked, also putting fear in his voice.

“Ague is a magical illness similar to malaria in the muggle world. You should have been given the inoculation. It can only be given the week of your second birthday for it to be completely effective. The muggle-born and muggle raised students are taken to St. Mungo’s to get everything, but that is only precautionary as they are only effective a quarter of the time.” Poppy explained. “I just don’t understand where you could have gotten it. It is rare in Britain as the potions are mandatory.”

Everyone looked thoughtful before Draco’s head shot up. “The World Cup. There were witches and wizards from all over the world there. He easily could have gotten it there.”

“Not necessarily.” Snape said thoughtfully. “One of the ingredients that Mr. Potter covered himself with was powdered erumpent horn. That has been known to give false positives before. I’d say its a 50/50 chance between him actually being sick and it just being a false positive. Poppy, a word please.”

The students just watched the two go into the office where they couldn’t hear.

“Severus?” Poppy was confused.

“We need to send him to St. Mungo’s.”

“That seems to be an over reaction. Like you said, it could just be a false positive.”

“But can we really take that risk with him.” Severus waved towards where the students sat watching them. “He is also going to need to get his vaccinations anyways. We can’t have him in the school without them now that we know. But it’s more than that.”

“What?” Poppy was worried, she had never seen so much emotion from the potions master.

“Poppy… I knew Petunia. I am ashamed to admit I missed the signs, now that I reevaluate it’s obvious.”

“Lily’s sister?” Poppy remembered the friendship between the two, but didn’t see the connection. “What’s obvious.”

“Petunia hated magic. I mean, she hated it to the point she hurt her own little sister. When Lily was 13 Petunia got it into her head she was going to ‘fix’ Lily by forcing the magic out of her. She did that by shoving her down the stairs. Her parents forced her to see a muggle mind-healer after that, but they never risked leaving the two alone again.

I doubt she has gotten any better since then, if anything she most likely got worse since her parents aren’t there to control her anymore. Just think about Potter. He’s far to small for a teenager his age. Also, when he first gets to school he can’t seem to bring himself to eat a full plate of food for at least the first few days.”

“You think there’s abuse?” Poppy glanced through the glass to see the students in the ward, Severus was right, the boy was far to small.

“At least psychologically but I think physically as well.” Severus nodded. “Poppy, you and I both know how the Headmaster feels about abuse. But, if Potter was in St. Mungo’s they would have to give him a full physical since he hasn’t been there since he was a baby at least. They would file charges immediately if they found anything.”

“I can’t leave, there are too many others here that need to be assessed. I’m also going to need to keep Finch-Fletchley since he’s a muggle-born and is still at risk. You will have to escort Mr. Potter.”

Severus let out a long suffering sigh. “If I must.”

The two went back into the main ward.

“Mr. Potter, I will be escorting you to St. Mungo’s. It is the main magical hospital in Britain. Given that you may have a highly contagious, potentially lethal, illness mixed with a potions accident we don’t have a choice. Neither Poppy or I are qualified to deal with both those things at the same time. But I will warn you now, they will most likely be keeping you in overnight at least so you might want to bring a book or your homework.” Severus told him.

Harry nodded and started pulling things out of his trunk that still sat at the end of his hospital bed. The others just watched as he pulled out different things. Eventually he had a little pile. “At least I won’t have to celebrate Halloween.” Harry muttered.

“Why wouldn’t you want to celebrate halloween?” Justin questioned. “The feast is great.”

Harry gave Justin a sad look. “Because I generally don’t feel like celebrating the anniversary of when Voldy attacked my family. Being orphaned isn’t something that puts me in a feasting mood, but the feast is mandatory so I’m forced to go every year.”

All the students, and Madam Pomfrey, shared horrified looks as they understood.

“What kind of writing is that?” Lisa asked when she saw a book covered in squiggles in hopes of distracting Harry from the sad thoughts.

“Oh, it’s parselscript.” Harry smiled as he glanced at the book. “Remus Lupin got it for me.”

“Professor Lupin?” Many of the students questioned.

“Yeah, he was friends with my parents. When he realized I didn’t know anything he started getting me books he said should help me. He got me this one when I told him about being parselmouth.” Harry smiled.

“You told him?” Justin said in shock, if it had been him he would have taken that secret to the grave with him. “I figured you wouldn’t tell people.”

“He was asking about what had happened while I was at school so I told him about our second year. Besides, he explained things to me.” Harry smiled happily. “Apparently parselmagic actually started off as a healing branch of magic. In places like India and Brazil it’s seen as really valuable since they have so many different kinds of venomous snakes.”

“I thought only those related to Slytherin could speak to snakes.” Lisa said.

“Apparently not. In Britain there were only a few bloodlines that had the gift. Slytherin was one of the major ones, but it also appeared in the Peverell family, along with the Viperions and Hawthornes. The Potters descend from the Peverell family. Remus said one of my distant cousins was also parselmouth but he was killed during the war along with his parents. Voldy made such a big deal about how speaking parseltongue made him the heir of Slytherin and didn’t like anyone knowing he wasn't the only one with the gift.” Harry told everyone as he finished putting away the things he wasn't going to take with him.

Once his trunk was closed he called the twins over to him. Then he put up the muffliato charm.

“What can we do…”

“For our Harrykins?” The twins grinned.

Harry handed over the map. “I need you to do a few things for me. First, can you spell my trunk to prank anyone that tries to get in. Certain individuals in our house seem to have decided that privacy isn’t something I should have and they keep going into my trunk and taking things.”

Fred and George shared a look. They had noticed the distance that was forming between Harry and their little brother and Hermione. Ron had never been one to respect personal space, he was always going into their room to take things.

“And what do you want us to do with the map?” George asked.

“You know how to use the audio feature, right?” Harry waited till both twins nodded. It had been something Harry had been told by Sirius and Remus just that summer, if you held your wand in the top right corner and said ‘sonus’, the latin word for sound, you would be able to hear everything going on in the room. “Can you keep an eye on the Headmasters office for me? At the end of last year I noticed something and have been keeping an eye on it. Just check in if you see anything off.”

Fred and George shared another look. They didn’t like what they thought Harry was implying. Rather than saying anything they just nodded their agreement.

Once Harry had finished talking with the twins and dropped the spell Snape immediately started ushering Harry towards the floo. Harry was less than thrilled about having to use the floo twice in one day. Just before they left he turned back to the students still in their beds.

“Um, could you all do me a favour?” When they nodded he continued. “Please don’t tell anyone about this. I already have enough rumours floating around about me. Just act like nothing happened. If someone asks you directly if you saw me here you can confirm it, but please don’t mention it unless you absolutely have too.”

“What do you consider to be enough for us to tell?” Lisa questioned.

“Do you mean like if something bad happens and you get blamed like with the whole Heir of Slytherin thing, we can tell to prove you didn’t do it?” Luna asked sweetly.

“Yes, exactly Luna.” Harry smiled at her one last time before Snape finally managed to push him into the green flames to send him on his way.

Once Harry was gone things settled down in the ward and the students started talking to each other. Madam Pomfrey decided to keep them all there until it was time for the other schools to arrive. She wanted to keep an eye just in case Harry really was sick.

All the tests she ran on the others came back negative, but she still didn’t want to take a risk. Each of the students were subjected to a full cleansing, both their bodies and everything they had had in the room, including the trunks of the fourth year students. Justin was also placed under multiple monitoring spells which would alert the matron if he started showing even a single symptom, but so far he seemed completely healthy other than the boils that were slowly healing.

Madam Pomfrey had already warned Justin she would be keeping a close eye on him. Since he was a muggle-born he was the only one of those that had been in the ward that was really at risk of getting sick, and along with him all the muggle-born students in the school.

* * *

Before they had stepped through the floo Snape had cast a strong disguise spell at Harry. The spell would stop people from being able to recognize him. While they did want the story of Harry being there to get out eventually, they needed to keep the secret until at least the next day.

“Professor Snape?” The young man at the desk asked in a slightly fearful voice. The boy had obviously previously been in Snape’s class and most likely hadn’t done overly well from how he was reacting to the professors presence.

Severus recognized the young man as a Puff that had graduated a few years before. The boy had been abysmal at potions and hadn’t gone a week without blowing something up, he was even more dangerous in a lab than Longbottom. He just hoped that as a secretary he was kept away from potions for the patients or it would not end well. “Mr. Kinzie. I need to see Head Healer Oakridge. I have a student from the school that requires his aid.”

“Head Healer Oakridge generally doesn’t take on personal patients. But I will go and let him know you are here.” Tod Kinzie said quickly as he saw the professors look.

Soon enough Severus and Harry were in a private quarantine room with Healer Oakridge. Severus sent Harry to go settle in the bed before he led Healer Oakridge behind the curtain and put up a privacy spell to stop Harry from hearing them. This wasn't necessary since Harry knew exactly what was happening and had helped him plan what to say, but he needed to keep up the pretence that Harry was still a naive child. 

“What have you brought to me today?” Healer Oakridge asked.

“Your patient is Harry Potter.” Severus told the healer he had worked with often over the years what had been going on. He explained about the accident and the potential illness, but he also told him about the suspected abuse.

“As he hasn’t been here since he was a child I will have to do a full medical history.” Healer Oakridge said thoughtfully. “Naturally, if there is any evidence of abuse we will contact the DMLE, as is the law, I’ll make sure to contact Amelia Bones directly and ensure privacy. I will also file a custodial negligence form, it will automatically strip whoever currently holds his custody of said custody, both muggle and magical. They won’t be able to recover that position until a full investigation has been done and they have completed a parenting or guardianship course certified by the hospital.”

Severus nodded. “I’m going to have to get back to school since I have an evening class. As the schools representative in this matter I will sign off on whatever you need before I go. Given none of us can stay with him with everything going on at the school you will have full control over any decisions that need to be made in regards to his treatment. Just let Poppy know any decisions for longterm care so she can ensure he follows them, from what I’ve heard he can be a rather stubborn patient, and I’m sure you have heard of how much Poppy loves to hover.”

The old healer laughed, he had been one of Poppy’s teachers when she had been earning her midi-witches licence. He knew just how devoted Poppy could be to a patient. Something he was sure served her well while at a school filled with children.

Severus signed all the forms needed to allow the healers to do as they saw fit. Then he handed over the potions case he had grabbed from his lab. He had gone to Prince Manor and gotten the old potions journals that Albus had removed from his memory and found the nerve healing potion Harry had thought might help Neville’s parents heal from their brain damage. From there he had contacted the hospital, like Harry the Longbottom’s also had forms that would allow the healers to try any new treatment without needing to consult the family. The helpers had been thrilled to have a new treatment option to try and had happily agreed to give it a try. Severus had finished the potion only a few days before.

If the potions worked it wouldn’t be an immediate fix. It would take time for the potion to regenerate the nerves and brain tissue. But, so long as the Longbottom’s were given 2 doses of the potion each day Severus believed they would begin to have lucid moments within the next few days and be mentally fit within the next few months. It may take until summer for them to be released from the hospital as they wouldn’t just need to regain their minds, but also be physically strong enough to look after themselves. 13 years in a hospital took it’s toll on the body.

After that, Severus returned to the school.

The next few hours of Harry’s life were filled with tests and questions. Healer Oakridge, or Humphrey as he told Harry, was able to quickly find the evidence of abuse. It was visible almost immediately on his first scan.

Madam Bones had been called and she got Harry’s information so she could start pressing charges. She was less than impressed to learn Harry had never really been told who his magical guardian was like every other adult he had told. When she left as evening arrived she assured Harry she would be dealing with his case personally.

That evening, as Harry lay down to get some sleep he was truly excited. Everything was about to change. And he was more than ready.


	6. Chapter 6

It was only a few hours after Harry had been removed from the school that Fred and George saw just what Harry had been implying. It was just after dinner and they were relaxing in their dorm alone, their only roommate, Lee Jordan, was off visiting his Ravenclaw girlfriend. The map was sitting open next to them where they sat on George’s bed while they played cards and they saw something odd.

Ron and Hermione where up in the Headmasters office. Quickly Fred turned on the sound feature of the map as George closed and spelled the curtains so no one would hear what was said but them.

The first voice they heard was that of the Headmaster. “… what happened Hermione?”

There was a huff that clearly came from the girl. “It was Harry. I tried to get his charms essay so I could fix it for him but his trunk is sealed and jinxed. As soon as I tried to open it with the extra key you gave us this happened. I kept trying and it just kept getting worse and worse.”

Fred and George shared a smirk. They had spelled Harry’s trunk so on the first attempt to get in the person would turn Slytherin green. After that every time they tried they would develop more and more warts and boils. The best part, if they did say so themselves, was that it couldn’t just be spelled away unless they knew the exact release, if not they would have to wait 1 day for every time they tried to open the trunk. The colour change required a counter cast in Spanish aimed to the left of the head, the boils and warts needed counters, cast in Russian, on the right hip for each and every one.

“Yes, I have noticed the changes in his grades.” The Headmaster said, completely ignoring the girls problem. “You were both to keep him from doing too well, we can’t have him getting too confident, it would just risk him being corrupted. We need to keep control to ensure Harry will be able to complete his task when the time comes.”

“We’ve been trying Headmaster, but he just won’t listen.” Hermione said with a clear pout in her voice. “He’s been avoiding us a lot and has been refusing to let me check his homework. Because he won’t let me see the assignments and essays I can’t alter them to keep his grades low. But surely it isn’t a big deal, the boys an idiot, there’s no way he could raise his grades that much?”

“His grade point averages increased by over 15% in comparison to where they were last year. I told you, he cannot be allowed to excel. He is already so stubborn, if he gets confident he will be that much harder to control. You will need to try harder Hermione.”

“Yes Headmaster.” The girl said in a subdued tone.

“Ronald, how have things been going on your side?”

“Not good.” Fred and George could perfectly picture the pouting angry look on their brothers face that made him look constipated, they knew that tone very well. “He just won’t listen. I keep trying to get him to skive off homework and just play games with me but he keeps refusing. If I keep trying to get him to stop working he just walks away. If we’re in the library or the common room he goes and sits with Seamus, Dean, or Neville. If we’re in the dorms he just closes the curtains. I’ve tried to get through the curtains but he spells them with something so I can’t get in or hear anything.

He also keeps disappearing. I’ve tried to get into his trunk to grab his map and cloak so I can find him and watch to see what he’s doing but I can’t get in. Like with Hermione, every time I try and get into his trunk I get pranked, the stupid git just won’t share. But I can’t do it too often because he’s been pointing out every time something happens to me that it was because I was trying to get into his trunk. Seamus and Dean have started to talk, even Neville tells me not to touch Harry’s stuff. It’s like they don’t know he’s my best friend so I can use his stuff whenever I want, I’m sure they’re just jealous.”

It was silent for a few moments until the Headmaster spoke again. “Your mother mentioned that Harry didn’t spend much time with either of you while he was staying at your house. Can you explain just why you think that is?”

“We don’t really know Headmaster.” Hermione was the one to answer. “Ron and I talked with Mrs. Weasley and suggested she put some of those compulsion potions we’ve been using to make him agree with us in his food, but she didn’t want to.”

“Didn't want to?” The Headmasters voice was cold.

“While he was ignoring us he was doing the same to Ginny.” Ron said. “Mum and Ginny decided to use a mild love potion on him to try and get him to at least pay a little attention to her. Mum said they couldn’t mix the potions since they would react badly to each other or something. They really want Harry to get together with Ginny for some reason, I really don’t get why Ginny likes him so much.”

“Honestly Ron.” Hermione huffed. “Ginny wants to be Lady Potter and have access to all that money. How many times do we need to tell you that?

But, he’s right Headmaster. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny decided to prioritize getting Harry to pay attention to Ginny. They want to lay the groundwork so no one will think it odd when they go out once they douse him with the stronger love potions. Ginny just wanted to give him amortentia but Mrs. Weasley said they needed to make it look more natural, that was the mistake she made apparently and still has to deal with the rumours, she didn’t want that for Ginny.”

Fred and George heard the Headmaster sigh in exasperation. “You need to control the boy more than your sister needs to date him. I will speak with your mother and remind her that I will deal with arranging a marriage contract for them when the time comes so it doesn’t even matter if they date, we can make it look like James and Lily arranged it before the attack.

You are going to need to work harder from now on. From what I have seen Harry is growing closer to the other students as he is pulling away from you, we can not allow that to continue. We will have to see about finding some way to start isolating him again. For now, just work on telling everyone else that he doesn’t want to have to speak to them, make it seem like he sees him self as better than them as much as you can. Start a few rumours about him if you can, but remember to make sure they can’t be tracked back to you, that is the last thing we need right now.”

“Yes Headmaster.” The two students said together.

After that the meeting ended and Fred and George watched as Ron and Hermione left the office. They kept the sound on but it seemed like the Headmaster had started doing paperwork so he didn’t say anything that was interesting to them.

Both of the twins were furious. They just couldn’t believe that members of their own family would do something so disgusting. Harry was their friend, they were not going to let their mother and younger siblings get away with their behaviour.

In years past it had always confused them, the difference in how Harry behaved in Ron’s stories and how he was when they were around him. Whenever Ron told them about anything involving Harry it sounded like he was a spoiled brat, something that didn’t match up with what he was like when he was with them. But they had seen how Harry really lived when they had gone to collect him with the car the summer after their third year, the boy had been a prisoner, not a pampered prince.

They loved everyone in their family, but they couldn’t just let what was being done pass unaddressed. What their mother, sister and brother were doing and planning disgusted them. Harry deserved better than what they were doing to him.

* * *

The next day passed quickly for the students at Hogwarts. They were all excited trying to figure out who the champions were going to be.

After the evening feast finished the students were all on edge. Everyone cheered as the three were selected. But then everything got messed up when a forth name came out of the cup. Many of the Hogwarts students were confused and outraged, but a select few were very concerned.

When Harry’s name came out of the cup Ron and Hermione started looking up and down the table, trying to find where he was hiding. It was then that they realized they hadn’t seen him at all that day, they knew Snape had had him in detention, but figured he would have gone to annoy them when he was released. Snape was up at the head table so surely Harry was there somewhere. Snape would never allow Harry to be alone in his lab.

Hermione was exasperated. She should have known Harry would do something like this, he was always such a rule breaker, if he was told not to do something he just had to do it. And of course, now that he had broken a rule he was hiding from the consequences. Honestly, if the Headmaster hadn’t asked her to become, and remain, Harry Potters friend Hermione would have happily never spoken to the idiot. It was only because of the Headmasters request that she help prepare Harry for his job of killing You-Know-Who that she pretended she cared about him.

Ron was furious. Once again Potter was stealing all the attention for himself. Ron couldn’t believe that Harry had figured out how to get his name in the cup and not told him. On second thought, he could understand it completely. Harry was always such an attention seeking prat. He never gave Ron the credit for everything he did and everything he had to put up with.

Everyone started whispering when it became obvious that Harry Potter wasn’t in the great hall. The Headmaster told them all to return to their dorms and that the teachers would find Harry and deal with everything. Then he went into the side room followed by Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape.

* * *

**Side Room**

In the side room there was a great deal of arguing going on. The other school heads were angry about Hogwarts having an extra champion and were making it well known they thought Hogwarts was cheating.

Snape just stood back and was watching the to visiting heads tear into Albus, he rather enjoyed getting to see someone insult the old manipulator. Examining the room he could see all the outrage and frustration, only he could see just how upset Cedric was with what was happening. He also didn’t fail to see the bright green beetle that was resting on one of the side tables, he knew Narcissa had arranged for the womans presence using an anonymous tip. He knew he was going to need to lay out everything to make sure Rita’s article had the full view so he was going to have to do a lot of talking.

“He didn’t do it.” Cedric announced when there was finally a break in the shouting. “Harry didn’t put his name in the cup, there’s no way.”

“It’s very nice of you to support your schoolmate Mr. Diggory, but there is no evidence of that. We don’t even know where he is hiding. Once he finally comes out I’m sure we will be able to get to the truth.” Albus told his student.

“As much as it pains me to say it, Diggory is correct. Potter did not put his name in the goblet.” Snape sighed like it really did pain him to say those words.

“Are you actually defending Harry, Severus?” Minerva sassed.

“I’m simply telling you a fact.” Snape sneered at her, he knew Minerva wasn't a bad woman, she didn’t know the full extent of what Albus had been doing with Harry, but the simple fact was she also wasn't a good woman, she never bothered to pay much attention to her students unless they were in trouble, and she would always do what Albus said rather than what was right, or legal. “It is why I requested to speak with both you and Albus about Potter today.”

“Yes, I was informed you had that boy in detention late into last night and starting at dawn this morning, even after he was injured in that potions accident.” Minerva glared at her colleague.

“No, Potter hasn’t been in detention today. I messaged you after the accident initially happened. Mr. Potter had a coughing fit while putting away potions ingredients. He slammed back into one of the shelves causing everything to fall on him. The message I sent was just after he had arrived in the hospital wing, before Poppy and I had had time to assess the extent of things. I had assumed you would come to the hospital wing to check on him but you didn’t so I tried to arrange the meeting.

It would seem whoever took over his magical guardianship after the loss of his parents was a complete and utter failure. They apparently just dropped him off with Lily’s muggle relatives and left him there without any further contact with our world until he turned 11. All those stories written about him are complete and utter rubbish. Thankfully for him, Heir Diggory noticed that he had never been taught anything about our culture and ways and has started tutoring him, I know there are other muggle-borns that are requesting to join the lessons since they also want to learn about our world.

The problem is since whoever it was just left him with the muggles he never received his magical inoculations, and there seems to be a problem with the magic that sends out the letters each year as the students aren’t getting the same information. For Potter, along with all the missing books there was no health form. Since he was raised completely in the muggle world and the mistake with the letter, he wasn't informed that he needed to go to St. Mungo’s to get them.

And all of that leads up to the fact that Mr. Potter could not have put his name in the Goblet of Fire because he isn’t here. Since he was never given the proper medication to keep him healthy by his magical guardian Poppy started running test to determine what was making him cough so much. He tested positive for ague, now, one of the ingredients that spilled on him has been known to give false positives, so Poppy and I are hopeful that he is in fact healthy. But we couldn’t take that risk. I have a basic medi-wizards licence and Poppy has a master medi-witches licence but neither of us are qualified to deal with a potentially lethal illness combined with a potions accident.

Mr. Potter is currently in a closed quarantine ward at St. Mungo’s and has been so since just after lunch yesterday. He was gone hours before the other schools even arrived. Up until dinner yesterday the goblet was in your office Albus. There is absolutely no way Potter put his name in that cup.”

“Like I said, he didn’t do it.” Cedric nodded as he looked around in slight confusion. Why were the Headmaster and Deputy-Headmistress, Harry’s head of house, not defending him? They were acting like they actually wanted him to be guilty.

“Mr. Potter isn’t even expected back on school grounds for a few days. The healers were concerned about potential interactions between the different potions ingredients so have decided to keep him for at least 2 more days.” Snape told them.

Albus was annoyed. He knew this had to be some kind of set up by Tom, so he needed the boy to compete to draw Tom out. Normally, this would be the perfect opportunity to have his pawns turn the rest of the school against the boy, but now with Severus announcing to everyone else involved the boy couldn’t have put his name in it wouldn’t be useful to him. Clearly the Diggory boy knew about it somehow, and he had no idea just how many others already knew and who they had told so he couldn’t just start altering peoples memories.

Then there was the fact that Severus had insulted him. The man might not know it, but Albus had gotten James and Lily to declare him Harry’s magical guardian when they left. So, when Severus said anything bad about Harry’s magical guardian he was insulting him.

And just to make matters that much worse Harry was now getting lessons from Diggory. He had specifically placed Ron and Hermione to keep the boy from learning anything he didn’t approve of. They were supposed to be watching him and now Albus learns just how much they had missed.

The arguing started up again as the others tried to find a way to get Harry out. Albus was relieved when Bartemius Crouch announced that it was a magically binding contract and that Harry must compete. It was exactly what he wanted and he didn’t have to look like the bad guy which was perfect for him.

In the end the meeting was called to an end, the only decision made was that all champions drawn from the goblet would be required to compete.

* * *

**Ravenclaw Common Room**

The Ravenclaw students had all gathered in their common room after the names were drawn to try and figure out what had happened. How had an underage student managed to get his name in the cup?

The debate lasted for only a few minutes before Luna Lovegood finally drew the attention to herself. “Harry didn’t put his name in.”

“Oh shut up Looney, you don’t know anything.” Cho Chang snapped at the younger student, she had never liked the flighty blonde.

“Be nice Chang.” Roger admonished the girl. “She’s right, Harry Potter didn’t put his name in.”

“And just how do you know that?” Michael Corner questioned.

“Because he isn’t at the school.” Lisa told her year-mate.

“What?” Many students questioned.

“There was a potions accident yesterday. He had a coughing fit in the potions supply cupboard and slammed into a shelf.” Roger said, not wanting to give up too much information and scare the muggle-born students. “He was transferred to St. Mungo’s at lunch time yesterday.”

“Roger, Luna, and I were all in the hospital wing and watched him leave.” Lisa told everyone. “There is no possible way he could have accessed the Goblet of Fire to put his name in.”

“Then who could have done it?” Students started to question.

“It get’s even worse.” Luna singsonged. “While we were there we all started talking about potions class and noticed we weren’t all getting the same books. Professor Snape had Lisa and the other fourth years give him their book lists. He said each and every one of them were missing the supplementary books for multiple classes. There’s apparently some kind of problem with how the book lists are being written and many of us aren’t getting the full list.”

This set the entire house running. All the students went up to their rooms to grab their book lists to compare with those in their year. As more and more students found books missing from their lists that others had the angrier they got.To a Ravenclaw knowledge was everything, and now they were seeing just how much they were missing.

Luna sat calmly and watched as her housemates fell apart around her. This was exactly what she had wanted. The Ravenclaws all now knew Harry was innocent, but they were also thoroughly distracted. It would help Harry to keep those in her house from giving him their full attention. Many of them now had many many books to read.

* * *

**Gryffindor Common Room**

The Gryffindor common room was far louder than the Ravenclaw one as a matter of course, but now the volume was much higher. Everyone had an opinion.

Many in the house were angry Harry had gotten his name in and not told them how he did it. Others were just frustrated with him breaking the rules since they figured Snape was going to make a point of taking as many points from him as possible. Some were just glad they had a Gryffindor in the competition. And some felt all of those things at the same time.

The first voice Neville was able to make out clearly enough to follow what he was saying was Ron, of course.

“Well you know what Harry’s like, never seen a chance for attention he could pass up. And naturally he wouldn’t want to share that attention.” Ron complained. He really was angry at the boy who was supposed to be his best friend, but he and Hermione had both seen this as a way to begin isolating Harry again like the Headmaster had told them too.

“We told him not to do it, of course. But, like usual, he just wouldn’t listen.” Hermione said in her bossiest tone.

This got everyone gossiping. But Neville was furious. He had never really liked or trusted Ron and Hermione, but hearing them talk about Harry, one of the few people that had ever been truly kind to him, like that crossed the line.

“SHUT UP!” Everyone went silent when Neville Longbottom, the shy stuttering mess, shouted at them. “What in Merlin’s name is wrong with you two. You claim to be Harry’s best friends yet the moment he isn’t around you do nothing but insult and talk garbage about him. You’re worse than the Slytherins for going after him.

Harry made himself perfectly clear, he wanted nothing to do with the tournament beyond watching the tasks. Anyone that actually pays attention to him rather than listening to you two can see just how uncomfortable Harry is with all the attention he gets. He’s never been anything but nice to everyone yet people still get mad at him because you do nothing but lie about him.”

“We aren’t lying.” Ron shouted as he stomped his foot like an angry toddler. “Harry is always finding ways to get attention for himself, this is just another way.”

“It’s sweet you want to support him Neville.” Hermione said in a patronizing voice. “But I would think we would know him better than you. I’m sure once Harry stops hiding we’ll be able to get the truth out of him.”

“Wow.” Fred stepped forward next to neville. “Shows just how loyal Harry is…”

“Putting up with you two for so long.” George joined his twin.

“Harry didn’t put his name in the cup.”

“And we know it.”

Ron was instantly in the centre of everyone glaring at his elder brothers as soon as they had stepped forward, he hated when Fred and George acted like they were friends with Harry. “You don’t know anything. Harry’s my best friend, not yours. Hermione’s right, we know him better than the rest of you.We are his best friends.”

“Such good friends that you're constantly trying to break into his trunk.”

“All you have to do is look at Granger to see how much you two respect him.” The twins smirked at the two.

“You did this to me.” Hermione shrieked at them in fury.

“No, you did it to yourself.” George told the angry girl.

“Harry asked us to make sure no one went into his trunk without permission.” Fred smiled.

“This is all interesting, but not the point.” Katie Bell called out.

“You said you knew Harry didn’t put his name in. How can you be so sure?” Angelina asked from next to her friend.

“When was the last time you two saw your so called best friend?” Neville asked Ron and Hermione.

“He’s been in detention all day yesterday and today.” Hermione huffed, but she wasn't going to let their chance at isolating Harry pass. “He must have put his name in last night.”

“The last time you saw him was after he had a coughing fit and spilled some ingredients, like most others in our class. Snape held him back to clean up.” Neville pointed out. “What you don’t know, since you weren’t there, is Harry had another coughing fit, but this time he was in the ingredients cupboard. He hit a shelf and got covered in everything.”

“Snape brought him to the hospital wing after he got sick.” Fred picked up for Neville.

“Madam Pomfrey and Snape decided there was just too much of a risk with all the different interactions possible with the potions ingredients.” George cut in before being cut off by his brother in turn.

“Snape took him to St. Mungo’s during lunch time.”

“So unless you think Harry can sneak out of a closed ward in the hospital in London, and make his way into the school, he didn’t do it.”

“He also wasn't here when we were all told how the names would be selected, so he would have had tofigure that out and bypass the protections to put his name in.”

“Then he would have had to get back to London.”

“And through all that he would have to make sure no one spotted him or noticed him missing from his hospital room.”

“Harry’s good.” George smirked.

“But not that good.” Fred finished.

Both Ron and Hermione had nothing to say to that. They could still spread the rumours Harry had done it, but Neville, Fred, and George were going to make it difficult for them.

“Why would someone do this to Harry?” Katie asked sadly, she had always liked her younger teammate.

“I think someone’s trying to kill him.” Neville announced.

“Why would you say that?” Alicia asked in shock.

“There were a few of us in the hospital wing after Harry left. I ended up talking with Luna and Lisa from Ravenclaw. Luna showed us a history book about the tournament.” Neville explained.

“What does the history of the tournament have to do with anything?” Hermione questioned, unable to resist anything that came from a book.

“In the 200 years before it was cancelled the youngest 6 competitors were 15, no one under that had been chosen for centuries.” Neville told the now silent crowd, even he was surprised he wasn't stuttering, but this was for a friend so he just pushed on. “Four of them were killed during their first tasks, and none of them survived past the second. That’s why the tournament was canceled, too many people were dying.

Harry is 14, if they don’t allow him to withdraw he will be the youngest competitor in hundreds of years. This competition was specifically designed for 17 year olds. They have years more schooling than he does and their cores are more stable. There’s a really high chance he could die in this. But rather than being angry someone is quite probably trying to get one of your housemates killed you are gossiping about him and insulting him behind his back, again.”

Everyone shuffled their feet slightly as they felt bad. Since school had restarted they had been getting to know the real Harry and they had liked him. But the moment anything happened they had turned on him again.

“What do we do?” Colin Creevey asked in desperation, Harry Potter was his idol, he was going to help the older boy. “We have to do something. He’s one of us, we won’t let them hurt him.”

“We train him.” Neville announced after a few minutes of chatter. “Harry needs information, he has plenty of power and can cast lots of spells, he just needs to know about different spells we haven’t learned yet. The seventh years can make a list of spells they think might help him. But since they have their NEWTs this year the sixth years can help tutor him and practice with him.”

“What about the younger years?” Dennis asked from where he stood next to his elder brother. “We’re part of the pride too.”

Fred smiled at the lion reference. “You guys can be our hunters. Your job will be to gather information on what people are doing or saying.”

“Most likely whoever did this to Harry is still at the school.”

“Younger years can watch and listen to see if they hear anything about who may have done this or what the tasks are.”

“You never know what you might learn.” George finished for them. He could see the light in the kids eyes. They all thought it was going to be fun spying on those in the school to see if they could learn anything.

“Harry is one of us.” Neville announced. “If they want to kill one lion, they are going to have to deal with the entire bloody pride.”

Everyone cheered as the seventh years got to work instantly.

* * *

**Hufflepuff Common Room**

The Hufflepuff students were angry. Everyone acted like their house was useless. And when one of them finally got a chance to show their worth, a Gryffindor just had to get involved.

Even their head of house who had joined them to check in with Cedric when he returned was angry. She had been so proud it had been one of her students and now an already famous Gryffindor was going to take the attention off Cedric.

Justin tried to speak up a few times, but no one really paid him any attention. They were all just too upset to listen to him try and defend the boy they were angry with.

Eventually Cedric arrived from the meeting in the side room and was surprised to hear just how mean Professor Sprout was allowing his house-mates to be about Harry. “What are you lot on about?”

“Everyone’s just a little upset that Mr. Potter did this to you.” Professor Sprout said through gritted teeth.

“Harry didn’t do anything to me.” Cedric said calmly, looking to Justin. “You didn’t tell them?”

“No one would listen to me.” Justin said as he held his hands up in exasperation.

“And just what defence could anyone have for what Potter’s done now?” One of Justin’s friends, Earnie Macmillan, demanded. He had always been rather pompous, and his family followed the old traditions so he had always had problems with the complete disrespect shown by Potter.

“Harry isn’t here.” Cedric said.

“The professors still haven’t found where he’s hiding?” Professor Sprout questioned.

“They aren’t going to find him here at the school. There was an accident yesterday. Harry ended up covered in potions ingredients. Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey decided he was safer if he went to St. Mungo’s. He’s been there since lunch yesterday. I went and asked madam Pomfrey if she’d heard anything this morning after breakfast and she told me that the healers are planning on keeping him for a few more days.” Cedric told his house.

“He’s not here?” Professor Sprout said in shock. “Then how did his name get in the goblet?”

“No one knows.” Cedric sighed as he thought about Harry. “I just feel so bad for Harry. He had nothing to do with this but according to Crouch he’s still going to be forced to compete or risk losing his magic. He’s sitting all alone in a hospital on the anniversary of his parents murders and then this happens. Honestly, when he left he was just glad he wasn't going to be forced to celebrate the day he became an orphan with a mandatory feast this year. Now he has to come back to his life being in danger.”

“Do you think he even knows?” Justin questioned softly. “Would they tell him? Or is he going to have to wait until he gets back here to learn about all this?”

All of a sudden everyones mood changed. Now it wasn't the famous Harry Potter trying to steal attention from a member of their house, it was a 14 year old orphan in the hospital that was in danger.

* * *

**Slytherin Common Room**

Draco sat and silently watched those in his house as they discussed what had happened that night. No one in Slytherin would be so uncouth as to rage and stomp like a Gryffindor, but if one knew what to look for it was clear many in Slytherin house were throwing their own versions of temper tantrums.

Finally, after watching his housemates work themselves up for half an hour Draco spoke. “Potter didn’t do it.”

Everyone froze and looked at him. Draco Malfoy had just defended Harry bloody Potter.

Naturally it was the gossipy Pansy Parkinson that spoke first. “And just why do you think that Draco dear?”

Draco sneered at the girl daring to call him that. “Because I saw Potter taken from the school yesterday afternoon. He’s in St. Mungo’s. I’ve already written my parents about everything I learned before he left.”

“Why would your parents care about the loser?” One of the seventh years asked in a board tone.

“My father is always interested in the failures of the Headmaster, and I need mother to send me a few books for Potter.” Draco kept his face blank.

“Explain, now.” Seventh year Graham Montague, the current King of Slytherin, demanded.

“I shall start from the beginning.” Draco sat forward ever so slightly and a small smirk developed. “We all heard those stories about Potter growing up and all the things he was doing, right? Turns out, they were all lies.

After his parents deaths he was sent to live with his mothers muggle relatives. And that was it. His magical guardian, whom I suspect was our own dear Headmaster, completely failed. After being dropped in a muggle home Potter was left alone for the next 10 years. No one from our world knew where he was, so no one could contact him. From what Potter admitted, he didn’t even know he was a wizard until Hagrid told him on his 11th birthday. His muggle relatives apparently dislike magic so refused to tell him about it.

That’s why he’s so rude. No one ever taught him our ways. It’s why I wrote to my mother. I’m getting her to send me books on things like traditions and etiquette for him. Cedric Diggory recently found out about his lack of knowledge and has started to tutor him and I offered to help.

But, since Potter was raised as a muggle he never got any of his magical inoculations. He should have been taken to St. Mungo’s when he was 11 and gotten them then, but the school screwed up. Since he came from a magical family they treated him the same way they do us. But he should have been treated like the muggle-raised student he is. Because of their screw up Potter had no idea what was going on.

And that brought up another issue in our discussion. There is supposed to be medical forms in our letters along with our book lists, but Potter didn’t get that. Professor Snape explained that our letters are written and sent out by the magic of the school. Dumbledore however, doesn’t seem to be doing his job of maintaining the magic. Potter’s letter never had the medical form, but more than that, there were books from his list missing.

There were a few of us in the hospital wing so Professor Snape had all the fourth years show him their letters. None of us had the same book list. And all of us were missing supplementary books from at least 3 classes if not more.

But since Potter never got the medical form he never got his inoculations. Potter had some kind of accident in potions and got covered in all kinds of ingredients and Professor Snape had to bring him to the hospital wing where we learned all this. He kept coughing and Professor Snape had Pomfrey check his records when he heard us talking about how Potter grew up in the muggle world. Pomfrey found the missing inoculations and started running tests.

Potter tested positive for ague. Professor Snape warned that some of the ingredients he had covered himself in could give false positives but they didn’t want to take any risks with the precious Boy-Who-Lived and shipped him off to St. Mungo’s.”

Everyone slowly absorbed that information. Each going over the implications of everything.

“Why would you offer to help tutor Potter?” Adrian Pucey asked.

Draco gave a small huff and looked at Pucey like he thought he was stupid. “How many ended up in this house I will never truly understand. Slytherin is supposed to be the house of the cunning and ambitious. Use that cunning.

If I’m right and the Headmaster was Potter’s magical guardian then he was the one who left Potter ignorant. He denied him his rightful heritage, he could even possibly be charged with line theft for that.

Diggory started tutoring him once we returned to the school. And, although the Diggory’s are a decent pure-blood family, even they don’t know everything. By offering my assistance I will be able to make sure Potter learns what I want him to, when I want him too. Being able to control that is highly beneficial.”

“How so?” Hestia Carrow, a second year, asked.

Draco glanced to the girl. “If you or I asked for a class to be offered at the school to teach the muggle-borns the proper behaviours then we would be labeled Death Eaters and attacked. But, if Harry Potter asks for such a thing then he’s just a boy trying to understand the world he’s been thrust into.

If we try and remove the restrictions on our rituals then we’re dark and evil. But if Potter does, then he’s just a poor orphan boy who wants to practice his ancestors traditions.”

“The Dark Lord isn’t going to like you helping Potter.” Montague warned.

“I don’t care.” Draco sneered. Seeing the looks many shared he explained. “The Dark Lord lost a duel with a toddler. I can’t speak for you lot, but I have no intention of being on the losing side. I will never side with Dumbledore, but the Dark Lord has already shown he just isn’t up to snuff. He failed, and I do not reward failure with my allegiance.”

“Then which side are you taking?” Flora Carrow asked.

“Simple, I’m going to create my own. And Potter will be the public face of it.” Draco announced. “Wether they want to admit it or not, Albus Dumbledore and the Dark Lord are old news. They had their chance. Now it is our turn. I have no intention of spending my entire life in my fathers footsteps and shadow, I intend to make my own name for myself.”

“You can’t say that about the Dark Lord.” One of the first years announced in shock. She had been raised to believe the man was a god.

“After everything I learned about him this summer I most definitely can.” Draco told her.

“And now you can explain that too.” Montague told him.

“Over the summer we went to visit many of my mothers relatives. We met with her Great Aunt, Cassiopeia Black, in Paris, and she had her little black book with her. I mentioned the Dark Lord and she told me some of the information she had gathered about him. She refused to tell me everything she had, but what she did changed everything.” Draco showed them the trick with the anagram of the Dark Lords name. “His birth name was Tom Riddle. Have any of you heard about a pure-blood Riddle family, no. The reason for that is because despite all his claims, the Dark Lord was the son of a pure-blood witch… And a muggle. It’s why Lord Black never announced the loyalty of the family. He knew the Dark Lords heritage and refused to bow to a half-blood.”

The entire house was silent as they all stared at Draco. It was that scene that Severus walked into.

“What is going on in here?” Severus glanced at Draco, he knew the boy was to play up the information he had, but this seemed extreme. Slytherins weren’t known for showing their emotions, but his students were all so shocked they were showing exactly how they felt at that moment.

“I was just explaining the Dark Lords parentage.” Draco smirked at his godfather.

“He’s not telling the truth, right?” The younger year asked in shock.

Severus looked around, making sure to catch the eyes of the older students so they fully understood. “He is correct. My own mother attended school at the same time as he did. The Dark Lord was a half blood that was raised in a muggle orphanage after his mother died in child birth and his father abandoned him.”

The entire house melted down at that. None of them knew exactly how to deal with that information.


End file.
